L'Ecuyer de Peyredragon
by Anna Taure
Summary: [Traduction] Au lieu de rejoindre la Garde de Nuit, Jon voyage vers le sud pour servir Stannis Baratheon en tant qu'écuyer sur Peyredragon, sur la "suggestion" du roi Robert. Son père ayant refusé de devenir Main du Roi, voilà Jon bien seul dans un Sud totalement inconnu.
1. Winterfell

Salut à tous.  
Ceci est la traduction de la fiction The Squire of Dragonstone, d'EmynIthilien, que vous pouvez retrouver en version originale sur Archive Of Our Own (archiveofourown dot org / 3921901 / chapters / 8781790)

Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif où Eddard Stark décide de rester dans le Nord plutôt que d'accepter le poste de Main du Roi, et d'envoyer Jon découvrir un peu le vaste monde au lieu de partir tout de suite sur le Mur.  
Et qui de mieux pour lui montrer le vrai visage de Westeros que Stannis Baratheon ? Pour une fois, le roi Robert aura peut-être eu une bonne idée...

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Winterfell**

 _L'amitié – suivant ma définition – est bâtie sur deux choses. Le respect et la confiance. Les deux éléments doivent être présents. Et cela doit être mutuel. Vous pouvez respecter quelqu'un, mais si vous n'avez pas confiance, l'amitié s'écroulera._

 _Mikael Blomkvist, The girl with the Dragon Tattoo de Steig Larsson_

Stannis méprisait la chasse. Du moins celles qui impliquaient Robert, car ledit Robert avait toujours sauté sur la moindre occasion de se montrer plus doué que Stannis dans toute activité qui impliquait plus de tuerie que de bon sens. Robert adorait galoper derrière des limiers en une poursuite haletante et délivrer le coup de grâce à quelques pauvre bête. De plus, chaque fois que les caprices de Robert lui suggéraient d'amener ses faucons, une mention et un rire narquois au sujet du défunt autour Fière Aile étaient toujours au rendez-vous.

Oui, Stannis méprisait totalement la chasse.

 _Et pourtant je l_ _a_ _souffre quand même._

Robert souhaitait passer sa dernière nuit à Winterfell à festoyer de sanglier rôti, aussi toute personne qui comptait dans la suite royale avait sellé son cheval à l'aube pour suivre le roi et Lord Stark dans le Bois des Loups; Même le nain Lannister était venu, l'air parfaitement absurde sur un élégant destrier avec une épée courte attachée à sa ceinture. Stannis se retrouva à chevaucher à côté de Stark, qui semblait apprécier cette chasse autant que lui-même si son expression sérieuse et inquiète était une indication.

 _Pourquoi suis-je dans le N_ _ord,_ _déjà ?_

Jon Arryn n'était pas mort depuis une journée que Robert annonçait qu'il se baguenaudait à Winterfell pour faire de l'honorable et dévoué Ned Stark sa nouvelle Main du Roi. Stark allait tout arranger ! Les dettes de la couronne, les Lannister et leurs complots, les enfants Targaryen de l'autre côté du détroit... Stark s'occuperait de tout cela ! Peu importait que le Seigneur de Winterfell n'eût pas mis les pieds à Port-Réal depuis la Rébellion et s'impliquât rarement dans des affaires en-dessous du Collet. Naturellement, Stannis comptait filer immédiatement à Peyredragon, sachant que la mort de Lord Arryn n'avait pas été le résultat de son grand âge.

 _Ce n'est pas une coïncidence qu'il soit mort une quinzaine avant de parler à_ _Robert_ _de l'inceste de_ _Cersei_ _et_ _Jaime Lannister,_ _et des bâtards conçus par leurs unions._

Mais Stannis avait été arrêté par Robert avant de pouvoir embarquer sur son navire. Sa présence était requise pour le voyage à Winterfell ! Oh oui, Robert l'avait ordonné, prétendant qu'il voulait être entouré de parents qui n'avaient aucun lien avec le nom Lannister. Donc, étant un seigneur obéissant et un frère loyal, Stannis avait accepté. Quoique avec réticence.

Stark avait à peine dit un mot de toute la matinée. Robert soit n'avait pas remarqué, soit s'en moquait, riant et blaguant à l'idée de tous les bons moments que le duo était sûr d'avoir à Port-Réal. La vie serait aussi insouciante qu'aux Eyriés, avec la petite exception que Lord Arryn n'était pas là pour les surveiller. Stannis se retint de dire quoi que ce fût, se concentrant avec détermination sur son cheval et les bois autour de lui.

\- ... et puis le tournoi qui aura lieu en ton honneur ! Des chevaliers de tout le Sud viendront pour la gloire, désirant…

Robert s'arrêta, tendant la main pour serrer gentiment l'épaule de Stark.

\- Quelque chose te met en carafe depuis ce matin, Ned. Tu es aussi sérieux que Stannis, et ton visage est aussi figé que les statues dans tes cryptes !

Stark soupira, se tournant vers Robert avec un faible sourire.

\- J'ai simplement beaucoup de choses à l'esprit, Votre Grâce. Voyager jusqu'à Port-Réal et accepter le poste de Main ne sont pas un sujet à rire. Je serai loin de ma famille pour qui sait combien de temps.

\- Je t'envie, Ned. Si seulement je pouvais quitter Cersei et ne jamais la revoir.

\- Mais elle est la mère de vos enfants, répondit Stark, confus.

Stannis serra les doigts autour de ses rênes alors que Robert disait :

\- Elle est belle, oui, mais plus froide que le Mur. Ce n'est pas Catelyn. Assez à son sujet ! Tes filles vont apprécier la Cour.

\- Sansa ne cesse de sourire depuis des semaines, je vous l'accorde. Arya, pas tant que cela. Bran ne cesse de me demander quand il pourra rencontrer Ser Barristan, et Robb fera bien son devoir comme le Stark à Winterfell. Jon…

Stark soupira de nouveau.

\- Je crains que Jon ne prenne une décision stupide, mais je n'ai pas le cœur à l'arrêter.

\- Il veut épouser quelque jolie fille ? dit Robert avec un gros sourire.

Les yeux de Stark s'arrondirent.

\- Se marier ? Il n'a que quatorze ans !

\- Je me souviens comment j'étais à quatorze ans ! Si insouciant ! fut la réponse nostalgique de Robert.

 _Oui,_ songea Stannis, _ta_ _vie_ _était tellement insouciante avant que nous ne voyions nos p_ _arents_ _se noyer, incapables de faire quoi que ce soit._

Stark secoua la tête, dévisageant toujours Robert.

\- Jon souhaite rejoindre la Garde de Nuit. S'il était venu me voir à l'âge d'homme, je lui aurais donné ma bénédiction, mais ce n'est qu'un gamin, qui n'a pas vu grand-chose du monde. Je m'inquiète qu'il n'en vienne à regretter son choix, et alors il sera voué par son serment à ne jamais quitter le Mur.

\- C'est ce qui te ronge, mon vieil ami ? s'amusa Robert. Certainement, tu peux le convaincre de faire autre chose ! Envoie-le comme pupille chez un de tes bannerets, parce que bâtard ou pas, ils devraient considérer comme un honneur d'éduquer un des fils de Lord Stark !

Stark haussa les épaules.

\- J'avais espéré que Jon resterait à Winterfell avec Robb, mais Catelyn insiste pour qu'il parte. Comme toujours.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, tu ne devrais pas tant t'inquiéter, Ned !

Robert regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Stark en direction de Stannis, et son visage s'éclaira.

\- Oublie cette idée de le faire élever chez un de tes seigneurs, envoie-le comme écuyer chez Stannis !

Stannis grinça des dents, priant pour que Robert cessât de parler et fût distrait par quelque chose d'autre. Ces limiers n'avaient-ils pas encore flairé un sanglier ? Malheureusement, Robert poursuivit, ayant décidé que sa solution était plus que brillante.

\- Il aura l'occasion de voir Port-Réal et de tout apprendre des plaisirs du Sud ! Qu'il baise une fille et qu'il apprenne ce que c'est d'avoir chaud une fois dans sa vie – les dieux savent que ça te ferait du bien. De plus, Stannis n'a pas de fils à lui. Peut-être que la présence d'un jeune homme sur son île pouilleuse lui montrera finalement le chemin du lit de sa femme !

Stannis serra ses rênes encore plus fort, bien que pour une raison entièrement différente de la première fois. Son cheval secoua la tête, nerveux, mais Stannis ne remarqua pas l'agitation de l'animal avant qu'il ne se cabrât soudain, le jetant presque à terre. _Cela_ fit taire Robert, et Stark regardait de l'un à l'autre avec une expression moitié surprise, moitié compatissante. Stannis jura en reprenant le contrôle de son cheval, décidant pour le coup qu'il en avait fini avec la chasse.

\- Lord Stark, annonça Stannis en inclinant la tête, mes excuses, mais je dois retourner château, car il semble que mon cheval s'est blessé au pied.

\- Je vous en prie, Lord Stannis, répondit Stark après une longue pause, avec un hochement de tête tout aussi formel.

Stannis fit volter son cheval et s'éloigna au galop avant que Robert pût dire autre chose, ignorant les regards ahuris que lui lançait le reste des chasseurs. Stark pouvait sans doute voir derrière ses minces excuses, car le cheval de Stannis n'était pas blessé, du moins pas autant qu'il pût le dire.

 _Je ne me soumettrait pas aux moqueries de_ _Robert,_ _au diable la politesse. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui, le moins qu'il pourrait assurer est de me montrer un minimum de_ _respect !_

En atteignant Winterfell, Stannis passa par la porte principale et confia son cheval à un lad à la mine confuse dans les écuries. En y repensant, Stannis requit d'ausculter le cheval pour toute blessure, au cas où quelqu'un hors Stark et Robert s'enquît de son soudain départ de la chasse. Il lui fallait du temps pour réfléchir, réfléchir et reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, lesquelles étaient des plus réactives depuis que Jon Arryn avait poussé son dernier soupir. Bien des hommes dans la situation de Stannis auraient filé droit dans une taverne, ou un bordel, ou même un septuaire – mais Stannis avait toujours méprisé la boisson, évité les putains, et gardé ses distances avec les crétins en robe qui débitaient palabres sur palabres sur la bonté de dieux qui n'avaient probablement jamais existé pour commencer.

En fin de compte, Stannis se dirigea vers le bois sacré de Winterfell. C'était toujours un endroit paisible, tellement silencieux qu'on pouvait y entendre le vent soufflant doucement à travers les arbres et les feuilles tombant au sol. C'était presque aussi apaisant que le bruit de la mer, particulièrement celui des vagues s'écrasant sur les rochers sous Accalmie.

Silence... Stannis avait presque atteint l'arbre-cœur et la mare chaude en-dessous quand il entendit un rire suivi d'une série d'éclaboussures. Il n'était pas le seul à rechercher le calme du bois sacré, apparemment. Quand Stannis vit la source des rires, prenant soin de rester caché derrière quelques jeunes barrals, il étouffa un grognement. Deux jeunes loups géants, un gris et un blanc, se pourchassaient autour de la mare tandis que leurs maîtres faisaient des ricochets. La fille portait une robe grise avec une bonne dose de boue maculant l'ourlet, et ses cheveux brun sombre étaient noués en une longue tresse qui s'était depuis longtemps défaite.

 _Arya,_ _c'est le nom de la_ _fille,_ _la petite_ _Stark_ _qui court toujours dans tous les sens avec des robes sales et des cheveux défaits. Elle n'appréciera pas la court à Port-Réal, comme_ _Stark_ _l'insinuait._ _Je peux à peine supporter_ _cette cour moi-même_ _._

Le jeune homme à côté d'elle avait les mêmes cheveux sombres, et Stannis n'eut qu'à lui lancer un regard pour savoir qui il était.

 _Je m'éloigne des insultes de_ _Robert_ _concernant_ _Jon Snow_ _uniquement pour le retrouver ici._

Stannis n'avait jamais personnellement adressé la parole au garçon, mais il était impossible de s'y tromper tant il ressemblait à Ned Stark à la fois par les manières et l'apparence. En fait, Jon était le seul des fils de Stark à partager ses traits. Un peu comme Robert et ses bâtards, mais d'après ce que Stannis avait vu du couple Stark, il doutait assez que Dame Stark cocufiât son mari. Les Stark avaient fait de leur mieux pour cacher Jon durant la visite, depuis le fait de ne pas le présenter à la fête de bienvenue jusqu'à lui interdire d'aller dans la cour d'entraînement quand les enfants de Cersei et la Garde Royale étaient présents.

Stannis regarda Jon tendre la main pour ébouriffer les cheveux de sa soeur, à son évidente joie. Plus Stannis regardait Jon, plus il voyait Ned Stark, l'homme que Robert avait déclaré encore et encore être le vrai frère qu'il avait toujours voulu mais jamais obtenu. En quoi cela importa-t-il sur le garçon voulait rejoindre Garde de Nuit ? Le propre frère de Ned Stark avait pris le noir, et Benjen Stark semblait aussi satisfait de sa vie que n'importe qui d'autre. Tout comme il y avait toujours eu un Stark à Winterfell, Stannis voulait bien parier qu'il y avait toujours eu un Stark sur le Mur, légitime ou bâtard.

 _Si le_ _Mur_ _est son choix, laissons-le choisir et faire face aux conséquences._

Stannis décida de rester et d'observer le duo, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire ni aucune envie d'avoir la compagnie des résidents du château.

Arya tentait de faire ricocher des pierres sur la surface de la mare, mais n'ayant pas le même succès que son frère, elle jeta dans l'eau toute la pile de pierres qu'elle avait rassemblée. Son frère haussa les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas juste ! Je peux monter aussi bien que Robb, pourtant je ne suis pas autorisée à aller à la chasse !

\- C'est n'est pas une question de monter à cheval, petite sœur, dit Jon, tendant la main pour lui ébouriffer de nouveau les cheveux. Les chasses royales ne sont pas un endroit les filles, surtout les petites louves.

\- Ça ne t'énerve pas de ne pas y être, là ?

\- Moi ? Et manquer de passer du temps avec le prince Joffrey ?

\- Sansa dit que tu es jaloux de lui.

Jon renifla.

\- Évidemment que Sansa dit cela. Elle pense qu'il est son Florian tout droit sorti des chansons. Je maintiens ce que je t'ai dit avant : Joffrey est vraiment un petit merdeux.

Le louveteau gris aboya en réponse, et le blanc agita les oreilles comme s'il pouvait exactement comprendre ce qui se disait.

\- Tu vois ? Même Nymeria est d'accord avec moi ! Fantôme aussi, si seulement il pouvait crier.

 _Il n'a pas tort_ , musa Stannis. Jon et Arya continuèrent dans la même veine pendant un moment, et Stannis fut surprise de voir la relation affectueuse qui unissait les deux.

 _Si seulement les choses avaient été aussi faciles entre_ _Robert_ _et moi, ou même avec_ _Renly._

Stannis regarda Arya sauter sur ses pieds et empoigner un bâton, adoptant ce qu'elle pensait sans doute être la posture d'un guerrier.

\- Je suis la reine Nymeria de la Rhoyne !

Jon suivit le mouvement, levant son propre bâton.

\- Je suis le Jeune Dragon, le roi Daeron Targaryen !

Arya était clairement surclassée, bien que Jon fît de son mieux pour prétendre que c'était un combat équitable. Il souriait comme un idiot tandis qu'Arya tentait avec détermination de le frapper avec son bâton. Les loups suivaient le combat et au bout d'un moment le loup gris sauta et saisir le bâton de Jon, le menant à s'incliner devant sa sœur pour reconnaître sa défaite.

\- Il semble que je sois pas de taille contre Nymeria, que ce soit la reine ou la louve.

Si seulement Shireen avait un frère ou un ami comme Jon.

 _Avec son visage balafré et ses manières calmes, elle s'intègre aussi bien qu'_ _Arya_ _avec ses habits boueux et ses duels. Bariol est loin d'être un compagnon idéal, et les fils de_ _Davos_ _sont trop formels avec elle. Non que je les blâme._

Stannis soupira et commença à s'en retourner vers le château. Si Robert n'avait pas empalé un sanglier à présent, il avait sûrement convaincu Stark d'expédier Jon à Peyredragon avec Stannis, car une fois que Robert se mettait une idée en tête, il en démordait rarement. Peut-être l'idée n'était-elle pas si mauvaise. Stannis avait approuvé d'accueillir l'unique fils et héritier de Jon Arryn, après tout, avant que Lysa Arryn et le petit Robert ne fuient aux Eyries. Ned Stark n'était pas un ami comme Lord Arryn l'avait été, mais c'était un homme de bien qui faisait toujours son devoir et acceptait la responsabilité de ses actes – telle que reconnaître son bâtard et voir à ce que Jon fût éduqué de la même façon que son héritier. Le garçon ne semblait pas une mauvaise graine, si la façon dont il parlait et jouait avec sa sœur était une indication.

Sa décision prise, Stannis résolut de parler à Ned Stark une fois que les chasseurs seraient rentrés.

 _Si_ _Jon Snow_ _doit devenir mon écuyer, ce sera selon mes termes plutôt que ceux de_ _Robert._

 _# #_

Jon était alors assis dans la cour principale de Winterfell, Fantôme restant silencieusement à ses côtés. Tout le château était d'une humeur sombre depuis la chute de Bran, et le départ du roi vers Port-Réal avait été reporté indéfiniment. Jon essayait toujours de rassembler le courage de visiter Bran sur son lit de malade, car Dame Stark n'avait pas quitté son fils depuis des jours.

 _Bran_ _est toujours ton_ _frère,_ _quoi que Dame_ _Lady Stark_ _puisse vouloir. Et je ferai bientôt face à des dangers pires que_ _Catelyn Stark._

Jon était pressé de rejoindre le Mur. Comme le roi, Benjen Stark avait retardé son départ de Winterfell. Jon présumait qu'il partirait avec lui, comme Père n'avait pas ouvertement refusé sa requête de prendre le noir. Mais Père n'avait pas donné sa bénédiction non plus, quelque chose que Jon souhaitait désespérément. Un hochement de tête et un sourire de la part de l'homme qu'il admirait plus que tout suffiraient. Jon avait besoin d'être certain de faire le bon choix.

 _Car quelle autre options ai-je donc ? Je n'ai pas d'héritage et les enfants bâtards sont vus avec méfiance dans tout_ _Westeros._ _Un bâtard_ _ne pourra jamais devenir Seigneur de_ _Winterfell,_ _mais il peut s'élever pour être_ _Lord Command_ _ant_ _de la_ _Garde de Nuit._

\- Jon !

Une voix derrière lui tira Jon de sa rêverie. Il tourna la tête pour voir Jory, le capitaine des gardes de son père, qui lui souriait.

\- Bonjour, Jory. Vous avez besoin de mon aide ?

\- Non, mais Lord Stark souhaite te voir dans son bureau.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Jon, son humeur s'allégeant.

Père avait passé la plus grande part des derniers jours au chevet de Bran et, étrangement, à se disputer avec le roi Robert.

 _Peut-être que maintenant il va me donner sa bénédiction pour aller au_ _Mur._

\- Immédiatement, si tu peux, répondit Jory.

Jon se releva, défroissant sa tunique et époussetant ses chausses. Fantôme s'apprêtait à le suivre, mais Jon lui ordonna de rester.

\- Va jouer avec tes frères et sœurs, dit-il, ébouriffant la fourrure blanche du loup géant.

Jon gravit les escaliers menant au bureau de son père quatre à quatre, et reçut la permission d'entrer au premier coup sur la porte. Cependant, il sentit immédiatement que cette réunion ne concernerait pas ce qu'il souhaitait.

Car Père n'était pas seul.

Père était assis dans sa chaise habituelle derrière son bureau, les mains tranquillement posées devant lui. A côté de lui se trouvait Lord Stannis, assis le dos bien droit sur une chaise de bois, les bras croisés et la bouche pincée en une ligne mince. Ses yeux bleu sombre étaient durs tandis qu'ils le fixaient intensément, suivant chaque geste de Jon. Jon était surpris de la présence du frère du roi Robert, car il ne lui avait jamais parlé ou eu la moindre raison d'interagir avec lui. Jon avait observé que Stannis restait souvent seul et appréciait les festins et les réjouissances tenus en l'honneur du roi encore moins que la reine Cersei.

\- Père, Lord Stannis, salua Jon avec une courbette assez raide.

\- Assis-toi, mon garçon, dit son père avec chaleur, désignant une chaise vide devant le bureau.

Lord Stannis ne dit pas un mot, et son expression sévère ne changea pas.

\- Je t'ai appelé ici pour discuter de ton souhait de rejoindre la Garde de Nuit, commença Père.

Jon attendit.

\- La Garde de Nuit est une vocation honorable, mais même ton oncle Benjen avait vu plus d'années que toi avant de prononcer ses vœux. Je veux que tu fasses plus l'expérience de la vie avant d'aller sur le Mur, et en tant que Seigneur de Winterfell j'ai les moyens de te faire explorer d'autres chemins.

Jon lutta pour garder un visage neutre, car il valait mieux ne pas montrer sa déception.

\- Alors vous m'interdisez d'aller sur le Mur ?

\- Non, dit Père, son expression seigneuriale à présent en place. Je n'interdirais jamais rien de tel à quiconque. Mais je te conseille de ne pas y aller maintenant.

Quand Jon ne répondit pas tout de suite, Lord Stark radoucit son visage en celui de Père.

\- Le Mur sera toujours là, fils.

\- C'est aussi ce qu'a dit oncle Benjen, répondit Jon avec découragement en regardant ses bottes.

\- Il a raison.

\- Que dois-je faire alors ? Que – comment Père l'avait-il dit – quels autres chemins voudriez-vous me voir prendre ?

\- Une autre option s'est présentée, une que je te suggère de considérer sérieusement.

\- Dites-le, Lord Stark, s'impatienta Stannis.

Jon avait presque oublié que le seigneur se trouvait dans la pièce. Père jeta un coup d'œil à Stannis en haussant les sourcils, mais il n'y avait pas trace d'irritation dans son expression.

\- Lord Stannis est d'accord pour t'accueillir sur Peyredragon, où tu le serviras aussi en tant qu'écuyer. J'ai de fort bons souvenirs de mes années aux Eyriés sous la tutelle de Lord Jon Arryn, qui m'a enseigné comment être un dirigeant juste et honorable. Tu peux apprendre beaucoup de Lord Stannis, et peut-être dans plusieurs années, quand tu t'en sera montré digne, il te fera chevalier.

Jon dévisagea les deux hommes, pris de court par les paroles de son père. La situation était totalement inattendue, et il ne savait pas trop comment répondre. Certes, Père avait présenté le voyage à Peyredragon comme un choix, mais Jon n'était pas assez naïf pour croire que c'était vraiment le cas.

 _Il n'y pas moyen que je refuse cela poliment._ _Stannis Baratheon_ _n'est pas quelque petit chevalier des haies, mais l'un des plus puissants seigneurs du royaume avec un siège au Conseil Restreint._

Sans oublier un général réputé et le propre frère du roi Robert. Jon se demanda comment Père avait convaincu Stannis, car il avait l'impression que Stannis ne se souciait guère de Père, en dépit du fait qu'ils se conduisaient toujours de façon polie l'un envers l'autre. Quel honneur y avait-il pour un grand seigneur à prendre un bâtard comme écuyer ? N'empêche, la perspective de devenir chevalier…

\- Puis-je emmener mon loup géant avec moi ?

Jon ne savait ce qui l'avait poussé à poser cette question parmi toutes celles qui tournaient dans son esprit, mais il savait par contre que partout où il irait il était nécessaire que vînt avec lui.

Père ne dit rien et regarda Stannis, qui haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui l'empêcherait. Cependant, le loup sera sous ta responsabilité. Tu te chargeras de le nourrir et de veiller à sa santé, et s'il blesse quelqu'un, je m'attends à ce que tu règles le problème comme on le ferait pour un dogue enragé.

 _C'est raisonnable_.

Les conditions de Stannis étaient à peu près les mêmes que celles que Père avait imposées le jour où Jon, Robb et Bran avaient trouvé les jeunes loups géants.

Jon se mordit la lèvre, regardant alternativement Père et Stannis. Il n'avait plus grand-chose à dire. Il savait qu'il devrait se sentir honoré, mais il ne s'était pas tout à fait remis du choc que constituait le refus de son père de le laisser partir au Mur. Oncle Benjen et la Garde de Nuit avaient été dans ses pensées pendant des mois. Jon prit une profonde inspiration et croisa le regard de Stannis.

\- J'accepte votre offre, Lord Stannis. Je vous remercier de votre générosité, et je promets que vous n'aurez pas à la regretter.

\- C'est donc réglé, répondit Stannis, négligeant les paroles de Jon et se levant de sa chaise.

Jon se retourna pour s'adresser à Père.

\- Voyagerai-je donc à Port-Réal avec vous, père ?

\- Non. J'ai décidé de ne pas devenir la prochaine Main du Roi.

C'était certainement une grande nouvelle pour Jon, mais il vit immédiatement que sa surprise n'était rien comparée à celle de Stannis, étant donnée l'expression ahurie et incrédule qui était soudainement apparue sur le visage du seigneur.

\- Vous ne pouvez être sérieux, Lord Stark.

\- Vous seriez surpris de voir ce que je peux ou ne peux pas être, Lord Stannis.

Stannis se rassit, secouant la tête et laissant échapper un rire sec.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas dit à Robert.

Père fronça les sourcils.

\- Pas officiellement, mais j'ai exprimé mes doutes depuis l'accident de mon fils.

Stannis continua à émettre ce son grinçant et Jon se sentit assez mal à l'aise.

\- Dire qu'il sera mécontent est un doux euphémisme.

\- Robert m'a demandé d'être sa Main, il ne me l'a pas ordonné.

\- Notre noble roi n'a jamais appris la délicate distinction entre demander et ordonné.

\- Winterfell est mon foyer, et mon devoir se trouve dans le Nord, dit résolument Père. Le Sud n'a pas été tendre avec ma famille et moi, et l'un de mes fils pourrait ne pas vivre assez longtemps pour voir demain matin. Il y a des problèmes au-delà du Mur, où mon frère Benjen croit que quelque chose de très dangereux s'agite. De même… - il fit une pause, son regard se posant sur Jon – il y a eu des signes étranges. Savez-vous comment mes enfants sont entrés en possessions des louveteaux, Lord Stannis ?

Stannis secoua la tête.

\- Non, mais je vous en prie, dites-moi.

\- La mère louve avait tué un cerf, mais le cerf lui avait rendu la monnaie de sa pièce avec un bois à travers la gorge. Ses petits, quatre mâles et deux femelles, tels que les enfants que j'ai élevés, étaient abandonnés. Je crains que quelque chose de similaire n'arrive si je me rends dans le sud comme Main du Roi, et que les Anciens Dieux tentent de m'avertir.

Jon n'avait jamais pensé aux jeunes loups géants de cette façon. Nul doute que son père parlait sincèrement des Anciens Dieux, et cela lui fit songer à ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de symbolique au fait que Fantôme avait été découvert séparé de ses frères et sœurs, faisant son petit chemin tout seul… Stannis avait momentanément fermé les yeux, son expression incrédule toujours intacte. Il marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents d'un ton de dérision qui ressemblait assez à « dieux ».

\- Pouvez-vous comprendre mon raisonnement ? poursuivit Père.

\- Assez bien, répondit Stannis, mais il semblait à Jon qu'il pensait que Père avait légèrement perdu la tête. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas moi que vous devez convaincre, Lord Stark. Il m'importe – il y eut une légère pause – peu que vous choisissiez d'être Main ou de chasser les farfadets et les gobelins sur le Mur. Soyez reconnaissant que le droit des invités existe, ou Robert demanderait certainement à voir votre tête sur une pique.


	2. Règles et Lois

Publication de la semaine, car je serai à Cidre et Dragons ce week-end : nous retrouvons Jon Snow en route pour Peyredragon, et faisant un petit crochet en route pour voir comment Stannis mène une enquête.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Règles et lois**

Alors que la dernière des tours de Winterfell s'évanouissait dans le lointain, Stannis laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il était enfin en route pour le Sud, laissant le stoïque Lord Eddard Stark à ses terres de neiges estivales et de créatures mort-vivantes au-delà du Mur. Oh oui, les mythiques Autres étaient la raison que Stark avait donnée à Robert pour expliquer son refus du titre de Main du Roi. L'échange d'engueulades entres les deux hommes quand Stark avait annoncé la nouvelle avait pu s'entendre dans tout Winterfell, et Stannis se rappela que les mots _Maudit sois-tu, Ned Stark !_ allaient lui sonner aux oreilles pendant un bon bout de temps. Stannis n'avait pas menti quand il avait dit à Stark qu'il se moquait que l'homme choisît de devenir Main ou non. Peut-être une petite part de lui-même avait été satisfaite du refus de Stark, mais seulement parce que Robert avait ainsi appris sans préavis qu'il ne pouvait pas se décharger de tout sur le dos de Stark. Stannis s'était demandé si Robert, piqué du rejet de Stark, le nommerait en tant que prochaine Main. Après tout, Stannis et Jon Arryn avaient pratiquement dirigé le royaume durant les quinze dernières années tandis que Robert faisait la guerre, allait aux putes et noyait dans l'alcool le souvenir de Lyanna Stark. Naturellement, cela ne devint jamais réalité car Robert envoya promptement un corbeau à leur grand-père, Lord Estermont. Quel mal pouvait-il faire ?

 _Au moins Robert_ _n'a pas fait cet honneur à_ _Mace Tyrell ou Tywin Lannister. Ou Renly, les dieux nous épargnent._

Quand la Voie Royale croisa le Couteau Blanc, Stannis et son petit groupe se séparèrent de celui, plus encombrant, du roi et tournèrent au sud-est. Il y avait un problème de justice qu'il fallait traiter sur les Trois Sœurs, et Ser Davos avait déjà signalé que le navire de Stannis, _Fureur_ , était tranquillement à quai à Blancport. Une affaire ennuyeuse, mais c'était précisément l'ouverture dont Stannis avait besoin pour laisser Robert et Cersei et leur suite derrière lui. De même, cela serait une bonne occasion de montrer au garçon comment il rendait la justice. En suivant la lettre de la loi au nom du roi, bien sûr. Jon Snow chevauchait en silence à ses côtés, ressemblant plus que jamais à Ned Stark. Son loup géant blanc n'était pas en vue, ayant détalé dans les bois. Stannis était impressionné en dépit de lui-même par la qualité de l'entraînement du loup. Il obéissait à son maître comme par instinct et n'était, chose des plus importantes, jamais un problème. Robert avait été hors de lui de joie quand il avait entendu que Stannis prenait le bâtard de Stark comme écuyer, bien que Stannis eût négligé de dire à son frère qu'il l'avait personnellement demandé à Stark au bout du compte.

 _Si Robert a envie de croire que Stark m'a forcé à le débarrasser de son bâtard, aucun problème. Cela ne lui fera pas de mal de croire qu'il a toujours un peu de pouvoir sur Stark._

Le loup blanc réapparut, son museau rougi par une chasse récente. Jon lui sourit du haut de sa selle.

\- Toujours faim, Fantôme ? La prochaine fois essaye de trouver quelque chose de plus gros qu'un lièvre.

 _Il ne fait que deviner. Il n'y a pas moyen qu'il sache ce que le loup mangeait._

\- Jon, appela Stannis.

Les dieux fussent loués que Stark n'ait nommé qu'un seul de ses fils d'après Robert.

\- Oui, mon seigneur ?

\- Je suis conscient qu'Eddard Stark t'a indiqué ses attentes concernant ta conduite pendant que tu es sous ma... responsabilité. Tout ce que tu dis et fais se reflétera non seulement sur toi mais sur ton père et la Maison Stark. J'ai mes propres attentes qui doivent être exposées.

Jon croisa son regard, attendant que Stannis poursuivît.

\- J'attends que tu m'obéisse comme tu le ferais pour ton père et des seigneurs de même statut. Tu montreras du respect à ma famille et à tout autre personne de ma maisonnée, peu importe leur nom ou leur position. Plus important, il y a deux règles que tu devras suivre – méprise-les et je te renverrai immédiatement à Winterfell.

Jon inclina la tête, écoutant à présent plus attentivement.

 _Tant mieux pour lui._

\- Tout d'abord, je ne tolère pas l'ivrognerie. Je ne puis t'empêcher de prendre un verre de vin au dîner ou de visiter les tavernes, mais tu ne te présenteras jamais ivre devant moi. La boisson émousse les sens des hommes et leur fait faire des choses irrationnelles et illogiques. Ensuite, et le plus important, pas de débauche dans les bordels. J'ai mis hors-la-loi de tels établissements sur Peyredragon, mais cela ne signifie pas que toutes les catins ont été jetées à la mer.

Les yeux du garçon s'arrondirent, et il considérait Stannis avec prudence. Stannis ne ressentait pas le besoin de s'expliquer. Ses règles étaient équitables.

\- Tu me comprends, Jon Snow ?

Au lieu d'une réponse directe, Jon marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents et tritura ses rênes.

\- Qu'as-tu dit, jeune homme ? demanda brusquement Stannis. Tu as une objection ?

\- Non, mon seigneur, pas du tout, dit Jon, secouant la tête avec véhémence comme pour s'excuser. Ce ne sera pas du tout un problème de suivre vos ordres, le second en particulier. Je me suis promis il y a longtemps que je ne concevrais jamais de bâtard, ni ne prendrais ce risque. Je ne souhaite pas commettre les même erreurs que mon père, car ses actions n'ont pas blessé que lui.

La voix de Jon était amère, en particulier en mentionnant Ned Stark et les erreurs de ce seigneur si enclin à faire son devoir. Sa honte d'être un bâtard semblait profondément intégrée, ce que Stannis trouvait intéressant. Stannis n'était pas assez bête pour croire que tous les bâtards étaient dévergondés, traîtres et pleins de mensonges, mais d'après son expérience, ils avaient bien leur fierté. Ser Rolland Storm appréciait toujours d'être appelé le bâtard de Chantenuit, et le petit Edric Storm était prompt à rappeler à tous qu'il était le fils d'un roi. Le reste des bâtards de Robert... eh bien, ils étaient heureusement ignorants du nom de leur père.

Et en parlant de bâtards... il devait décider quoi faire au sujet des abominations Lannister que l'on faisait passer pour les princes et princesse du royaume. Winterfell n'avait pas été l'endroit pour le dire à Robert, car si son frère n'avait pas alors crevé de rire, Cersei et Jaime seraient enfermés dans le château tandis que Tywin Lannister marchait sur Port-Réal et la mettait à sac. Stannis avait considéré mettre Ned Stark dans la confidence sur le sujet, étant donné l'intérêt sincère de l'homme à trouver la cause de la mort de Jon Arryn - et le fait que Robert aimait sincèrement Stark. Mais Robert avait monopolisé Stark durant toute la visite, il y avait eu la chute de Bran Stark, et cette affaire de prendre Jon comme écuyer… le moment n'était jamais arrivé. Une planification soignée était nécessaire, et Stannis croyait que le temps était de son côté pour une fois. Joffrey n'avait que douze ans, et les Lannister n'oseraient jamais s'en prendre à Robert avant que le garçon hautain et cruel n'eût atteint sa majorité. Il réalisa que Jon le fixait toujours, attendant anxieusement sa réponse.

 _Non, je ne puis contredire ses paroles. J'espère simplement que ses actes vont correspondre à la morale qu'il prétend avoir._

Stannis croisa le regard de Jon et opina.

Jon apprit vite que Stannis n'était pas du genre à bavarder. Cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'il avait laissé Winterfell et son enfance derrière lui, et il n'avait pas encore entendu le Seigneur de Peyredragon rire pour de bon. Ni ne l'avait vu sourire. Jon s'était creusé les méninges pour se rappeler s'il avait jamais vu Stannis sourire et n'avait rien trouvé. Peut-être Stannis préférait-il le silence pour pouvoir réfléchir. Jon avait sans l'ombre d'un doute beaucoup de temps à passer avec ses propres pensées, et il ne cessait de rejouer son dernier matin à Winterfell encore et encore. Bran était toujours aussi immobile qu'un cadavre, mais au moins il vivait. Dame Stark aurait souhaité que les choses fussent différentes, naturellement, et il avait fallu à Jon un grand effort de volonté pour repousser ses dernières paroles à son encontre dans les tréfonds de son esprit et ne plus les ressasser. Arya avait été ravie de sa nouvelle Aiguille, et les baisers qu'elle avait fait pleuvoir sur lui étaient probablement les derniers qu'il recevrait d'une fille s'il devait obéir aux règles de Stannis. Jon ne doutait pas que Stannis fût sérieux regardant son intolérance pour la boisson et la débauche, et il n'avait aucun désir de le provoquer. Robb et Père lui avaient dit adieu dans la cour de Winterfell. Robb avait des flocons qui fondaient dans ses cheveux auburn, et Vent Gris avait gémi tristement.

\- La prochaine fois que je te verrai, tu auras un 'Ser' devant ton nom !

\- Rien n'est certain.

\- Bon, pendant que tu partiras à l'aventure dans le Sud, je serai à Winterfell, apprenant comment être Lord Stark. Comme toujours.

Père avait offert à Jon un manteau gris fort bien coupé, bordé de fourrure blanche. C'était encore l'été, mais aucun Stark ne devrait jamais oublier que l'hiver arrivait.

\- Tu es un Stark, Jon, peu importe le nom que tu as, ou aurais pu avoir, avait dit Père avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

Jon avait vraiment voulu demander qui était sa mère alors, mais Père regardait Lord Stannis, qui était alors prêt à franchir les portes avec ses propres chevaliers.

\- Quelques conseils, Jon, l'avait prévenu son père, les mains fermement posées sur ses épaules. Lord Stannis est totalement différent du roi Robert, à la fois en comportement et en caractère.

\- Cela veut-il dire que vous ne l'appréciez pas, alors, puisque vous tenez le roi en si haute estime ?

Père avait secoué la tête.

\- Je ne t'enverrais pas dans le Sud si je n'avais ni confiance ni respect pour lui. Cependant... comment dire ? Stannis Baratheon est un homme juste, mais sévère. Tu ferais bien de lui obéir.

 _Juste et sévère._ Jon se demandait combien de temps il lui faudrait pour comprendre exactement ce que Père avait voulu dire au sujet de Stannis. Entre temps, Jon avait trouvé les deux chevaliers que Stannis avait personnellement amenés à Winterfell faisaient d'assez bons compagnons. Ser Andrew Estermont et Ser Rolland Storm étaient des hommes sérieux, mais que cela fût dû au fait qu'ils servaient Stannis ou à leur véritable nature, Jon ne l'avait pas encore déterminé. Il avait apprécié Ser Rolland dès le départ, et à leur première rencontre, Jon s'était prudemment enquis de son nom.

\- Storm ?

Ser Rolland avait souri jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Storm signifie la même chose dans les Terres de l'Orage que Snow ici dans le Nord. Je suis le bâtard de Chantenuit, bien que mon frère Bryce souhaite que je ne me surnomme pas ainsi. Autrefois je l'enviais, mais plus maintenant. Il est forcé de rester Lord Carron, alors que je peux voyager à travers tout Westeros en tant que chevalier.

\- Mon frère Robb m'a dit à peu près la même chose avant que je parte. - Il a bien raison. Il a moins de liberté que toi.

Jon avait jeté à Ser Rolland un regard sceptique.

\- J'aurais encore plus de liberté si mon nom était Stark au lieu de Snow.

\- Je ne mentirai pas, en disant que mon nom ne m'a jamais causé de souci. Cependant, la considération que Lord Stannis a pour moi ne serait pas plus élevée si j'étais un Carron. Souviens-toi de ça.

Plus Stannis se rapprochait de Blancport, plus il se détendait. Quand la cité fut enfin visible au sommet d'une colline toute proche, il s'arrêta pour admirer la vue. L'endroit était entièrement bâti de pierre blanche qui luisait au soleil, et il sentait l'air frais de la mer. Pas comme Port-Réal, qui rappelait toujours à Stannis l'odeur de la crasse pourrissante. Jon le rejoignit, un sourire sur le visage.

\- Es-tu déjà venu à Blancport auparavant, Jon, ou en bord de mer ?

\- Une fois, fut la réponse. Père nous y a emmenés, Robb et moi, quand nous étions plus jeunes. Il y avait quelque accord de commerce à discuter avec Lord Manderly, et il nous a reçus dans son Hall du Triton. Je me souviens qu'il vantait les vertus des différentes variétés de lamproies qu'il servait, mais je jure que c'était du pareil au même. Je savais bien qu'il ne fallait rien dire, mais Robb a bafouillé que ces choses gluantes étaient toutes pareilles.

Stannis ne répondit pas, se rappelant Robb Stark saluant son frère par une embrassade dégagée, amour et amitié aisément assurés.

Après être passé devant toute une file de navires, Jon regarda Stannis descendre de cheval devant le plus splendide vaisseau qu'il eût jamais vu de sa vie. Non qu'il en eût vus beaucoup... FUREUR était peint en grosses lettres noires sur la coque, et la proue était ornée d'un cerf à l'allure farouche portant des bois aussi affûtés que des dagues. Jon descendit de son cheval et prit les rênes de la monture de Stannis. L'expression de son seigneur changeait, et son froncement de sourcils apparemment permanent disparut quand un marin les salua et descendit la passerelle du navire. Le marin était un homme d'allure ordinaire avec des cheveux d'un brun terne et des yeux marrons. Des habits simples étaient couverts d'un manteau vert usé et taché de sel, et Jon remarqua que les doigts de sa main gauche avaient l'air bizarres vus de loin.

\- Lord Stannis, salua le marin avec une courbette.

\- Ser Davos, répondit Stannis en retour, posant une main sur l'épaule droite du chevalier.

Les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent en un sourire - pas très grand, mais un sourire tout de même.

 _Donc Stannis est capable de sourire_ , nota Jon.

\- Vous m'avez manqué, ser, dit Stannis à voix basse. J'ai passé trop de temps avec Robert et son insupportable Cour, et j'ai besoin de vos conseils. Comme toujours.

\- Je suis flatté, mon seigneur, rétorqua Davos avec un sourire.

\- Vous entre tous devriez savoir que je ne cherche pas à flatter.

\- Alors je vous offre mes plus sincères excuses. Je dirai simplement que suis honoré, car je ne suis pas très doué avec les mots.

Stannis renifla et monta à bord du navire en compagnie de Davos, discutant marées et logistiques. Jon confia les chevaux à un lad avant de monter sur le pont. Il ouvrait de grands yeux en regardant tout autour de lui, depuis les hommes qui s'affairaient jusqu'aux grands mâts et aux voiles teintées d'or que l'on gréait.

\- Tu dois être Jon.

Jon se retourna et se retrouva face à Ser Davos. Il avait une expression amicale, et tendait une main en guise de salutation. Jon la saisit, laissant échapper :

\- Vous savez qui je suis ?

\- Lord Stannis m'a informé par corbeau que tu l'accompagnerais. Il est très méticuleux concernant ce genre de choses, et... presque tout le reste.

Jon offrit à Davos un faible sourire, peu sûr de la conduite à tenir. Quand Stannis lui avait indiqué que Ser Davos, un chevalier loyal auquel il se fiait plus qu'à tout autre, serait le capitaine de la _Fureur_ au sortir de Blancport, Jon avait forgé l'image d'un homme grand et sévère qui ne souriait jamais. Davos n'était pas grand, ni sévère, et pouvait faire sourire Stannis.

\- Tu dois être fatigué de l'entendre, mais tu ressembles énormément à ton père.

Jon secoua la tête. Il était secrètement fier de ce fait, car même si son nom était Snow, personne ne pouvait nier qu'il avait du sang Stark dans les veines. Cependant il avait pris soin de ne jamais formuler de telles opinions tout haut - surtout à proximité de Dame Stark.

\- Vous avez rencontré mon père ?

\- Une fois, il y a des années, pendant la rébellion Greyjoy. Il aimait bien parler de sa famille, et il était très fier de ses deux jeunes fils à l'époque, dont l'un grandissait pour lui ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau.

\- A-t-il vraiment dit cela ? Ou essayez-vous juste d'être poli ?

\- Je ne dis jamais à personne moins que la vérité, un trait qui m'a valu la faveur de Lord Stannis - et aussi sa colère à plusieurs occasions.

Jon ne savait que répondre à cela, ce qui donna à Fantôme une ouverture pour se faire remarquer. Le loup géant sauta et courut en cercles autour de Davos, agitant sa longue queue et poussant son museau contre la main gauche de Davos. Celui-ci se mit à rire et ébouriffa la fourrure blanche de Fantôme.

\- Un loup amical, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas d'ordinaire.

Fantôme s'était ainsi comporté pour la dernière fois avec Père et ses frères et sœurs, des gens de bien que Jon connaissait et aimait. Le loup se montrait un bon juge des caractères, et assez étrangement son comportement reflétait les propres opinions de Jon sur un tel ou un autre. Fantôme avait complètement évité Dame Stark, détesté quiconque était loyal aux Lannister excepté Tyrion, et restait prudent avec Stannis. Aussi, se fondant presque totalement sur l'opinion d'un loup, Jon décida de faire confiance à Ser Davos Mervault.

\- Déjà été sur un navire, mon gars ?

Jon secoua la tête. _Apparemment, ma bouche bée n'est pas passée inaperçu._ Davos ne parut pas s'en formaliser, et ses yeux étincelèrent.

\- Mieux vaut s'y habituer, alors. Peyredragon est une île, et il n'y a qu'une façon de s'y rendre ou d'en partir. A moins que tu sois secrètement un Targaryen avec un dragon planqué quelque part. Moi, j'ai été dans tout Westeros, depuis Dorne jusqu'à Lannisport et au Mur.

Il ébouriffa de nouveau la fourrure de Fantôme.

\- Mais jamais à Winterfell.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Le château est trop loin dans les terres.

Lord Godric Borrell de Dolcesœur était un homme fort laid. Il était gros et charnu, sans cou pour ainsi dire, avec de gros furoncles sur son visage et son nez tordu. Sans parler des palmures entre ses doigts.

 _Mais il a une morale plus laide encore_ , musa Stannis.

A peine Jon Arryn, seigneur-lige des petits nobliaux des Trois Sœurs, était-il passé de vie à trépas que Stannis avait commencé à recevoir des corbeaux parlant de terribles naufrages tout le long de la Morsure – nombre de ces navires étant de riches vaisseaux marchands en route pour Blancport. Les seigneurs des Trois Sœurs étaient supposés maintenir une série de phares nocturnes pour guider les navires le long des baies dangereuses, mais ils avaient négligé de le faire tout en pillant les navires échoués pour leur propre profit. Stannis s'était chargé de Lord Borrell dans le passé, et il aimerait beaucoup voir le bonhomme qui valait à peine mieux qu'un pirate pendre à l'un de ses propres phares nocturnes. Stannis expliquait tout ceci à Jon alors que sa Fureur approchait le port pouilleux de Dolcesœur. De nombreux autres navires portant la bannière du roi étaient déjà là comme rapporté par Ser Davos, et Davos avait supervisé l'arrestation d'un certain nombre d'hommes impliqué dans les naufrages et le pillage.

\- Allez-vous pendre Lord Borrell ?

\- L'homme le mérite, et dix fois plutôt qu'une. Hélas, je n'ai pas assez de preuves pour l'impliquer directement, juste ses sous-fifres. Tu en viendras à découvrir, Jon, expliqua Stannis, que les hommes qui manient un grand pouvoir sont prompts à ramasser la gloire quand ce sont leurs hommes qui la méritent – et qu'ils sont tout aussi promptes à condamner leurs hommes quand la faute ne vient que d'eux-mêmes. Les lois de ce royaume furent écrites par de tels hommes puissants et corrompus, ce qui est malheureux.

Jon eut l'air perplexe.

\- S'il en est ainsi, pourquoi tenez-vous la loi en si haute estime ?

\- Les lois servent un but, et elles instaurant une base pour une conduite honnête. Sans elles, la société sombrerait dans l'anarchie. Il est préférable de serrer les dents et de supporter des lois moins qu'idéales plutôt que d'affronter l'alternative.

Jon considéra ses paroles. Il était doué pour écouter et ne cherchait pas d'arrière-pensées dans tout ce que disait Stannis, contrairement aux idiots du Conseil Restreint. Particulièrement Petit-Doigt, qui ferait tapiner sa propre mère s'il y trouvait profit.

\- Je veux que tu m'accompagnes que je passerai mon jugement sur Lord Borrell.

Stannis jeta un regard au loup, qui se trouvait toujours aux côtés de son maître.

\- Ton loup géant également.

\- Moi ? Mais je suis juste un...

\- _Juste un bâtard ? C'est ce que tu veux dire ?_ Tu n'es qu'un écuyer, certes, mais tu es le fils de Lord Stark et quelqu'un qu'il faut prendre au sérieux. Tu devrais t'intéresser à un pirate qui sabote le intérêts marchands du plus riche banneret de ton père.

Cela fit taire le garçon, laissant à Stannis l'occasion d'ordonner ses pensées.

\- Alors je suis soudain à blâmer pour les navires qui coulent à cause d'une tempête ?

\- Nous sommes actuellement en été, Lord Borrell. Les fortes tempêtes ne commencent pas avant l'automne. Il n'y a aucune raison pour tant de naufrages autour des Trois Sœurs, ou bien leurs ports porteraient le titre de 'Baie des Naufrages' au lieu de celui d'Accalmie !

Stannis travaillait Lord Borrell sans relâche, empilant une accusation après l'autre tout en balayant ses excuses. Jon avait regardé le seigneur au mains palmées s'effondre un peu plus à chaque minute, tâchant très fort de maintenir son apparente bravade et y échouant spectaculairement. Rien de ce qu'il disait ne pouvait faire vaciller Stannis, qui avait des preuves pour le conforter et la loi pour conforter les preuves. Oui, Lord Stannis Baratheon tenait les rênes. Et Stannis le faisait sans crier, sa voix toujours égale mais sévère durant toute les confrontation.

\- Par ailleurs, persistait Stannis, mes marins me disent que pour une pièce de cuivre en plus, les tavernes d'ici ajouteront une pincée de safran à leur portion de ragoût des Sœurs. Le safran vaut plus que son poids en or, pourtant vos cuisiniers de bas étage le donnent pour presque rien ? Et ce vin que vous m'avez servi… je ne me qualifierais jamais de connaisseur en vins fins, mais ce cru vient de Volantis, n'est-ce pas ?

 _Volantis ?_

Jon fit tournoyer le liquide dans le gobelet qu'on lui avait donné.

 _Rien de surprenant à ce qu'il ait un goût bizarre._

Bien sûr, Jon avait suivi l'exemple de Stannis en ne prenant que quelques gorgées pour se montrer poli. Ser Davos et Ser Andrew, qui étaient aussi présents, avaient imité leur seigneur également.

\- Même Lord Stark n'a pu se permettre un tel luxe quand il a récemment fêté le roi Robert Baratheon, premier du nom, à Winterfell.

\- Lord Stark ? Et le roi ?

Borrell commença à trembler visiblement à la mention de ces noms. Apparemment Lord Manderly et le défunt Lord Arryn n'étaient pas assez importants pour lui inspirer de la peur. Pour la première fois, Borrell regarda plus attentivement Jon.

\- Vous avez amené un des gosses de Ned Stark, constata-t-il.

\- Oui, Lord Borrell, répondit Stannis avec intérêt en désignant Jon. C'est l'un des fils de Lord Eddard Stark, comme vous l'avez si poliment remarqué.

\- Évidemment. Tu ressembles à ton père.

Borrell considéra prudemment Fantôme, qui pour l'heure lui montrait les crocs.

\- Tu savais que mon père a sauvé la vie du tien, il y a longtemps ?

\- Vraiment ? musa Jon.

\- Absolument, dit Borrell, sautant sur l'idée. Lord Stark essayait de s'échapper des Eyriés pour rentrer à Winterfell quand le roi Aerys a demandé sa tête. Mon père avait l'occasion de faire son devoir et exécuter un traître à la couronne, mais il a fait preuve de pitié. Crois-tu à la clémence, mon jeune seigneur ? Particulièrement quand un lord est accusé de crimes hors de son contrôle ?

Jon ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris d'être appelé 'mon seigneur'.

 _C'est une première. Mais il n'est pas sincère, c'est juste une flatterie dans l'espoir qu'il puisse me pi_ _é_ _ger et me faire dire quelque chose en sa fav_ _eu_ _r._

Jon se tourna vers Stannis, se demandant s'il devait répondre. L'expression de Stannis était indéchiffrable, mais il opina, ce que Jon considéra comme une permission.

\- Bien sûr que je crois en la clémence, mon seigneur, déclara Jon. Votre père eut raison de montrer de la clémence au mien, la seule trahison commise par Lord Eddard Stark contre le roi Aerys à cette époque était de porter son nom. Cependant, Lord Stannis vous a impliqué dans des affaires nettement plus sérieuses.

Jon fit une pause pour prendre une gorgée de son vin. Il se demanda si l'un des goûts étranges dans le breuvage était du safran.

\- Vous ne pouvez vous offrir du vin de Volantis, et la seule façon pour vous de vous en procurer est le vol, la piraterie et le pillage. J'admets que je ne connais pas très bien Lord Stannis, mais il est clément.

Jon pouvait sentir le regard de Stannis peser sur lui et il pria pour que les paroles qui suivraient ne portent pas offense.

\- Lord Stannis ne vous pendra pas. Il n'a pas assez de preuves pour cela, mais ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Jon revint à Stannis, mais son seigneur était occupé à dérouler un parchemin portant le sceau doré du roi.

\- Et voici, Lord Borrell. Je ne suis pas sans pitié. Je ne vous ferai pas pendre, mais vous paierez à Lord Manderly et aux marchands listés ici les sommes représentant les biens et navires qu'ils ont perdu, sans parler des vies de bien des hommes innocents.

\- Je... mes seigneurs... bégaya Lord Borrell, regardant de Stannis à Jon puis aux chevaliers, mais il eut le bon sens de ne pas discuter.

Cependant…

\- Prendrez-vous une boîte de safran avec vous, Lord Stannis ? Comme remerciement pour votre clémence ?

C'était une erreur, pensa Jon alors que Stannis grinçait des dents et crachait :

\- Je n'accepte pas de pots-de-vin, et encore moins avec des biens volés.

La _Fureur_ était une vision des plus bienvenues après cette salle étouffante et ce vin bizarre. Une fois que le navire fit voile vers le sud à un bond clip, Jon alla voir Stannis. Son seigneur se tenait à la proue, Ser Davos à ses côtés. Une telle vue était habituelle, comme Jon commençait à l'apprendre. Davos le salua en souriant.

\- Tu as fait du bon travail à Dolcesœur, Jon. Tu avais raison de qualifier Lord Stannis de clément.

Il tapota une curieuse pochette de cuir brun qui pendant à son cou, au sujet de laquelle Jon hésitait à poser des questions.

\- Je n'ai pas fait preuve de clémence avec vous, Davos, j'ai été équitable, répondit Stannis sans quitter la mer des yeux.

Que Davos fût d'accord ou non avec cette affirmation, Jon ne put le découvrir, car le chevalier s'excusa et alla vérifier une chose ou une autre sur le navire. Stannis ne bougea pas, ne dit rien pour indiquer qu'il était conscient de la présence de Jon. -

Mon seigneur ? demanda prudemment Jon.

Il y avait un petit souci qui l'ennuyait depuis la rencontre avec Lord Borrell.

\- Oui, jeune homme ?

\- Quand vous m'avez présenté à Lord Borrell, au bout d'un moment... vous avez dit... que...

\- Oui ?

\- Vous m'avez présenté comme le fils de Lord Eddard Stark.

Stannis se retourna complètement alors, le dos tourné à la mer.

\- Et ? Est-ce une contre-vérité ?

\- Non, admit Jon en se mordant la lèvre. Mais vous lui avez laissé croire que j'étais le fils légitime de mon père au lieu de son bâtard.

Les yeux bleu sombre de Stannis se plissèrent et il croisa les bras.

\- Cet idiot de pirate n'a clairement pas fait la différence. La simple mention de ton père a été suffisante pour l'effrayer, et il n'y avait aucune raison de mentionner un fait qui aurait pu affaiblir la peur qu'il commençait à te montrer. Est-ce tout, Jon ?

Jon savait qu'il devait juste opiner et s'éloigner, mais au lieu de cela, il laissa échapper :

\- Cela ne vous fait-il pas honte que je sois bâtard ? _Bon, je vais être honnête et admettre que cette histoire me turlupine depuis bien avant Dolcesœur._ Il n'y a aucune raison logique pour qu'un grand seigneur comme vous-même accepte de m'accueillir, mais pourquoi l'avez-vous fait ? N'auriez-vous pas préféré prendre mon frère Robb comme écuyer ou mon frère Bran s'il n'était tombé ?

Stannis fronça les sourcils et ne répondit pas, détaillant Jon de la tête aux pieds. Il ne parla pas pendant si longtemps que Jon se demanda s'il allait dire quoi que ce soit. Mais le ton de la voix de Stannis ne lui laissa aucun doute sur le fait qu'il avait entendu et sérieusement considéré chaque mot. Jon voulait à présent tourner les talons et fuir, mais puisqu'il avait eu le culot de poser ces questions, il devait montrer qu'il avait le courage d'en affronter les réponses.

\- Que je sois bien clair, Jon Snow, et je dirais exactement la même chose si tu étais Jon Stark. Ton nom ne m'importe pas, car j'ai connu assez de chevaliers malhonnêtes, de princes poseurs, et de rois parfaitement maléfiques pour réaliser que le nom d'une personne ne donne aucune garantie sur l'intégrité de son caractère. Les actions et les faits comptent plus pour moi. Ton nom pourrait être le roi Jon Targaryen pour ce que je m'en soucie, et je ne t'admirerais pas ni ne te prendrais sérieusement tant que tu n'aurais pas prouvé ta valeur.

 _Ce n'était pas tout à fait la réponse que j'attendais._

Mais cela collait avec ce que Jon avait vu de Stannis. Donc celui-ci jugeait les gens d'abord et avant tout sur leurs mérites ? Allait-il fournir une preuve pour soutenir cette prétention ? Comme s'il pouvait entendre les pensées de Jon, Stannis demanda :

\- Sais-tu comment Ser Davos est arrivé à mon service ?

Jon secoua la tête. Il avait parlé en long, en large et en travers de voile, de ses terres sur le Cap Colère et de sa famille avec Davos. L'homme avait sept fils, dont plusieurs que Jon rencontrerait sur Peyredragon et avec un peu de chance, en ferait ses amis. Comment Davos en était venu à servir Stannis n'était pas un sujet qui s'était encore présenté dans leurs conversations, et Jon sentait que ce n'était pas à lui de mentionner l'affaire.

\- Ser Davos a fait rentrer en contrebande toute une cargaison d'oignons, de poisson salé et d'autres nourritures dans Accalmie pendant que le château était assiégé. Moi-même, mon frère Renly, et toute ma garnison serions sans doute morts de faim sans lui, et pour ce fait je lui ai accordé des terres et un titre de chevalier. Durant les presque deux décennies qui ont suivi, Ser Davos a gagné ma confiance et une place à mes côtés par sa loyauté sans faille et ses conseils de bon aloi. De quel seigneur Ser Davos était-il le fis ? De quelque pauvre pêcher de Port-Réal qui est mort trop jeune, trop jeune pour voir son fils grandir pour devenir le plus fameux contrebandier de Westeros.

Jon ouvrit des yeux ronds à cela, pour l'amusement sans joie de Stannis.

\- Tu vois, Jon, ne présume jamais que j'ai honte de toi parce que tu es un Snow. J'ai d'anciens criminels et des bâtards à mon service, de même que les fils de grands seigneurs, et je les traite tous de la même façon à moins qu'ils n'aient mérité autre chose.

Stannis partit pour descendre dans l'entrepont, laissant Jon à ses réflexions. Car le garçon réalisait qu'en dépit de l'insistance de Stannis à affirmer que les noms ne comptaient pas pour lui, il n'avait jamais vraiment répondu à la question : pourquoi il avait pris Jon comme écuyer pour commencer, et Jon n'osait demander à nouveau. Il raya vite l'idée que Père lui eût offert une contrepartie, car même si Eddard Stark était homme à faire des cadeaux, Stannis Baratheon n'était pas homme à les accepter jamais. Alors pourquoi ? Jon soupira.

 _Je pourrais ne jamais le savoir, tout comme le nom de ma mère._

Il ne lui restait rien à faire si ce n'était prendre les paroles de Stannis à cœur et prouver sa valeur, de sorte que tous se souviennent que Lord Eddard Stark avait engendré quatre fils – pas trois.

* * *

Notes de l'auteur :

Lord Borrell de Dolcesœur rapporte les faits suivants à Davos dans Une Danse avec les Dragons :

 _\- Quant à votre roi Stannis, quand il était maître des navires de Robert il a envoyé une flotte dans mon port sans ma permission et m'a fait pendre une douzaine de bons amis, des gens comme vous… Il est allé jusqu'à me menacer de me pendre s'il se trouvait que quelque navire s'échouait parce que les Lampes Nocturnes étaient éteintes. J'ai dû avaler son arrogance._

Il y a deux ans, j'ai écrit une histoire centrée sur les événements de la citation ci-dessus, impliquant Stannis et Davos résolvant ensemble une série de crimes et bataillant avec les idiots du Conseil Restreint. Je pensais qu'il serait amusant de revisiter le décor de cette histoire, car le voyage et les événements sur les Trois Sœurs sont un très bon moyen de présenter Davos et de donner à Jon une idée de la façon dont Stannis rend la justice.

Note du traducteur : je vais la traduire aussi quand j'en aurai fini avec celle-ci.


	3. Peyredragon

Jon s'acclimate à la vie sur Peyredragon. Tout n'est pas rose, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Je vous suggère de bien lire la conversation entre Jon et Stannis au sujet des emblèmes des maisons, car Lord Baratheon y fait un petit lapsus très révélateur...

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Peyredragon**

Plus la _Fureur_ se rapprochait de Peyredragon, plus Stannis était nerveux. Quand le navire eut contourné l'Île Pince, il commença à froncer les sourcils, et une fois l'île en vue, il grinça des dents par réflexe.

 _Si seulement j'approchais Accalmie, au lieu de ce tas de cailloux. Chaque fois que je fais voile vers Peyredragon, je me rappelle la bataille, et le feu et le sang qu'il a fallu pour prendre la place aux derniers Targaryen._

Le seul aspect positif de l'île était qu'elle donnait à Stannis un point d'étranglement sur tout le trafic allant et venant à Port-Réal par la mer, comme les Targaryen l'avaient appris longtemps avant qu'Aegon le Conquérant fût né. Tous les navires de passage devaient payer une taxe, et Stannis maintenait lui-même une flotte de bonne taille pour la faire respecter tout en protégeant la capitale.

 _Si on en vient à la guerre avec les_ _Lannister_ _pour_ _Cersei_ _et ses_ _bâtards,_ _la grande flotte de_ _Tywin_ _à_ _Lannisport_ _ne pourra rien faire du tout._

Le soleil s'était caché derrière des nuages gris tout le jour, ce qui convenait à l'humeur de Stannis.

 _Au moins Shireen sera heureuse de me voir._

Stark lui avait prêté un livre de la bibliothèque de Winterfell rempli d'histoires du Nord pour les enfants, quelque chose qui la ferait sourire. Shireen avait un plaisir et une aptitude à la lecture que Robert et Renly n'avaient jamais montrés à son âge, ce dont Stannis était fier. Shireen pourrait bien un jour se retrouver Dame de Peyredragon de plein droit, et l'aptitude à bien lire ne serait pas de trop. Jon et son loup se tenaient à la proue, observant Peyredragon croître devant eux avec fascination. Le manteau gris et blanc du garçon claquait dans la brise. Le loup avait commencé à s'agiter dans les limites étroites du navire, conduisant Stannis à avertir Jon qu'il n'y avait pas de chasse sur Peyredragon, uniquement de la pêche.

\- Fantôme devra réviser sa brasse, alors, avait simplement dit Jon.

# #

Jon fit une prière aux Anciens Dieux quand ses pieds touchèrent enfin la terre ferme. Il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour acquérir le 'pied marin', comme Davos l'appelait. Il lui avait aussi fallu du temps pour apprendre à garder ses repas dans son estomac, quelque chose dont il se sentait trop embarrassé pour en parler à l'aimable chevalier. Révéler une telle chose à Stannis était hors de question, car Stannis était totalement dans son élément sur le pont. Tellement que Jon n'aurait pas été surpris d'apprendre que l'homme pouvait aussi marcher sur l'eau. Stannis avait été plus que réticent à parler de Peyredragon, mais Davos n'avait pas de telles réserves. Même Ser Andrew, qui avait grandi sur l'île d'Estermont, était heureux d'en parler, car le château était différent de tout autre en Westeros. Cependant, rien n'aurait pu préparer Jon à voire le château de ses propres yeux. Il était bâti de dragons de pierre – des dragons ornaient le sommet de chaque tour, entassés les uns par-dessus les autres à la base, et rôdaient sur les imposants murs qui étaient construits sur les falaises mêmes pour commencer.

L'épouse et la fille de Stannis l'attendaient juste derrière la porte principale du château, formée pour avoir l'apparence des griffes de l'aile d'un dragon. Cela n'aurait pas surpris Jon d'apprendre que du véritable os de dragon était serti dans la porte pour la rendre à l'épreuve du feu. Dame Selyse était grande, la mine sévère, son mince visage accentué par ses grandes oreilles. Elle gardait un bras autour des épaules de sa fille comme pour la protéger. Shireen Baratheon ne ressemblait en rien à sa mère sauf pour les oreilles, sa coloration et la structure de son visage venant de son père. Les restes de grisécaille qui couvraient le plus gros de sa joue droite et du côté de son cou étaient presque du même noir charbonneux que ses cheveux. Non, Shireen n'était pas une enfant jolie, mais son sourire était adorable quand elle courut saluer Stannis. La dernière fois que Père était parti pour un long voyage, il avait soulevé Arya en l'air après qu'elle fût arrivée en courant vers lui, de même que Bran et Rickon juste pour être équitable. Dame Stark avait été saluée d'un court mais passionné baiser, quelque chose dont Jon se détournait toujours. Il n'en voulait pas à Père d'aimer son épouse, mais qu'en était-il de la femme sans nom qu'il avait laissée derrière lui ? Sa mère avait-elle si peu compté pour Eddard Stark qu'il n'osait même pas prononcer son nom ? Jon repoussa ces pensées en secouant la tête avec colère, observant la famille de Stannis. Shireen serra ses bras autour de la taille de son père, pressant son visage contre sa poitrine. Stannis lui tapota maladroitement la tête, comme s'il n'était pas trop sûr de ce qu'il devait faire d'elle. Il offrit à sa dame épouse à peine plus qu'un hochement de tête pour la forme avant de se tourner vers un vieux maistre, qui semblait sincèrement heureux de revoir son seigneur.

 _C'est tout ?_ _P_ _eut-être_ _Stannis_ _est-il mal à l'aise d'être ainsi mis sur le devant de la scène_ , songea Jon, mais là encore, ce petit rassemblement n'avait rien à voir avec un festin avec la Cour royale en guise public.

\- Ma dame, Shireen, entama Stannis d'un ton grave, faisant signe à Jon d'approcher, je dois vous présenter...

\- Tu es Jon ! s'exclama immédiatement la petite fille, relâchant son père pour se tourner vers Jon. Et c'est ton loup géant ! Oh, puis-je le caresser ? Maistre Cressen m'a laissé lire tous les corbeaux de Père venant de Winterfell, l'un d'eux disait qu'un des fils de Lord Stark viendrait bientôt ici pour…

\- Shireen, la réprimanda Selyse d'un ton sec. Il est malpoli et inconvenant d'interrompre quelqu'un pendant qu'il parle, en particulier ton seigneur et père.

\- Ta mère a raison, Shireen, dit Stannis sans regarder son épouse.

Le visage de Shireen s'affaissa, mais elle écouta tout de même à ses parents. Stannis reprit :

\- Je vous présente donc Jon Snow, fils de Lord Eddard Stark de Winterfell. Il est ici pour poursuivre son éducation sur Peyredragon et me servir en tant qu'écuyer, tout comme mon frère Robert le fit pour Lord Arryn aux Eyriés.

Dame Selyse le regarda de haut, et sa posture se raidit visiblement. Il n'y avait aucune haine dans ses yeux, mais Jon pouvait dire qu'il y avait de la déception en eux tandis qu'ils allaient de lui à Stannis. Et la honte. Jon était familier avec cette émotion, remerciements soient faits à Dame Stark.

 _Elle a l'impression que son_ _époux_ _lui a fait honte et disgrâce de quelque façon en ramenant le bâtard d'un autre homme à la maison_ _._ _Le dira-t-elle à_ _Stannis ? Ou est-elle trop polie pour questionner son époux ?_

\- Dame Baratheon, dit Jon aussi formellement qu'il put, s'inclinant bien bas.

Son expression ne changea pas. Jon se tourna vers Shireen, s'inclinant derechef.

\- Dame Shireen.

Shireen sourit, et à ce moment Jon se rappela tellement Arya qu'il en ressentit une grande envie de retourner à Winterfell. Mais il était sur Peyredragon, et c'était de son propre choix.

\- Vous pouvez caresser mon loup géant. Son nom est Fantôme, et il ne vous fera pas de mal. Vous pouvez demander à Ser Davos si vous ne me croyez pas !

Jon entendit Davos rire derrière lui alors que Shireen courait le serrer dans ses bras lui aussi, demandant avec excitation s'il allait rester sur Peyredragon au lieu de retourner au Cap Colère. Fantôme apprécia immédiatement Shireen et resta patiemment assis tandis qu'elle le caressait. Selyse, cependant, manifesta sa désapprobation de Fantôme.

\- Cette bête sauvage va-t-elle rester ici ?

Jon ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, mais de façon inattendue Stannis parla le premier de la même voix sévère qu'il avait employée avec Lord Borrell.

\- Le loup est remarquablement bien entraîné. Jon est un invité sur Peyredragon, et le loup est sous sa responsabilité. Il n'y aura pas d'autre discussion sur le sujet à moins que la situation ne le réclame, Selyse.

\- Bien sûr, mon seigneur, répondit-elle avec un hochement de tête résigné.Shireen, nous devons laisser ton père se reposer de son voyage, et nous le verrons ce soir au souper.

Avec un dernier sourire à Fantôme, Shireen prit la main de sa mère et la suivit à l'intérieur du château.

# #

Jon reçut une chambre dans la Tour du Dragon de Glace de Peyredragon, une tour faisant face au nord nommée d'après le dragon avec des glaçons de pierre pendant de son museau. Jon se demanda si quelqu'un dans le château s'amusait à ses dépens. Aucune sorte de fête de bienvenue n'avait été préparée pour le retour de Stannis, quelque chose Jon pensait être dû aux préférences personnelles de Stannis plutôt qu'à une défaillance de Dame Selyse dans ses devoirs en tant que Dame de Peyredragon. Cependant le repas de ragoût de poisson et de pain noir avait été assez coincé. Stannis et son épouse n'échangeaient aucune conversation personnelle ni amabilité, Selyse rapportait simplement les affaires quotidiennes de l'île en l'absence de Stannis. Shireen parlait gaiement de ses leçons avec Maistre Cressen, le vieil homme que Jon avait vu plus tôt, apparemment aveugle à la froide humeur de ses parents.

Cette nuit-là, incapable de dormir correctement, Jon sortit avec Fantôme pour explorer le château. Contrairement à Winterfell, qui était fait de nombreuses structures déconnectées encadrant des cours, Peyredragon était un unique bâtiment gigantesque. Les murs noirs étaient très chauds, en partie à cause d'un ancien volcan situé en dessous. Il étudia la Table Peinte dans le Tambour de Pierre pendant un bon moment, impressionné par la carte la plus détaillée de Westeros qu'il eût jamais vue. De là, il se déplaça jusqu'à une tour coiffée d'un dragon faisant face au sud-ouest vers Port-Réal. Ce ne fut que lorsque Jon entendit des voix en montant un escalier qu'il réalisa à quel point le château était silencieux – excepté le bruit toujours présent des vagues qui s'écrasaient au loin. Les deux voix ne se disputaient pas vraiment, mais elles ne tenaient pas non plus un conversation amicale. Jon suivit silencieusement Fantôme jusqu'à une lourde porte de bois ornée d'un dragon nageant dans la mer.

\- Je croyais vous avoir entendu dire qu'Eddard Stark n'était pas de vos amis.

\- Il ne l'est pas.

Jon se figea. Il reconnut tout de suite la voix sévère de Stannis, et l'autre, plus aiguë et crissante, devait appartenir à son épouse. Le bon sens lui disait qu'il devait continuer à marcher, que ce n'était pas son affaire d'écouter une conversation privée, mais… la mention de son père lui fit se demander…

\- Alors si vous le détestez tant, pourquoi vous êtes-vous humilié en accueillant son bâtard ?

Jon retint son souffle, serrant la main sur la fourrure de Fantôme.

 _Donc Selyse Baratheon ose bien questionner son époux._

Stannis prit son temps pour répondre, et le raclement nerveux d'une chaise de bois sur la pierre s'entendit clairement.

\- Que Stark ne soit pas mon ami ne signifie pas que je le haïsse ! Je le respecte et je lui fais aussi confiance pour faire son devoir.

\- Robert vous y a obligé, n'est-ce pas ? Encore une autre de ses grandes farces ! Il vous a insulté votre vie entière, d'abord en vous déniant Accalmie, puis...

Quoi que le roi Robert eût fait d'autre à son frère, Jon n'eut pas l'occasion de l'entendre car Stannis interrompit immédiatement son épouse.

\- Je suis capable de prendre mes propres décisions, Selyse...

Fantôme fila soudain au galop par le chemin pris à l'aller, et Jon n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre le loup pour ne pas se perdre. Le retour jusqu'à la Tour du Dragon de Glace parut prendre une éternité, alors que la conversation qu'il n'était pas censé entendre continuer à se répéter encore et encore dans son esprit. Jon se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux, mais le sommeil tant désiré ne vint pas. L'opinion de Stannis au sujet de Père... n'avait aucun sens.

 _I_ _l déclare fermement que Père n'est pas son ami, et la seconde suivante il dit combien il le respecte et lui fait confiance ! Père en a dit autant_ _à propos de_ _Stannis,_ _et n'est-ce pas c_ _e_ _qui fait une amitié ? Le respect et la confiance mutuels ?_

Et bien sûr, Jon savait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il était la cause des mots aigres échangés par Stannis et Selyse. Père et Dame Stark se disputaient parfois à son sujet, plus souvent alors qu'il grandissait. Jon pouvait toujours le savoir, car le visage de Père se figeait tandis que Dame Stark lui jetait des regards assassins.

 _Ils n'élevaient jamais la voix l'un contre l'autre, sauf quand ils parlaient de moi._

Jon pensait avoir laissé tout cela à Winterfell, et Stannis l'avait amené à croire que sur Peyredragon les actes signifiaient plus que les noms et les titres.

 _Tyrion Lannister avait raison après tout_ , pensa amèrement Jon. _Stannis peut prétendre oublier que je suis un bâtard, mais le reste du monde ne le fera pas._

# #

\- Je suis capable de prendre mes propres décisions, Selyse. Je ne participerai à aucune autre discussion concernant Eddard Stark, Jon Snow, ou aucun de mes irresponsables de frères, déclara Stannis d'un ton décidé. Je vous ai écoutée, comme toujours. Soyez-en reconnaissante.

Stannis était dans son bureau dans la Tour du Dragon Marin, et souhaitait chèrement avoir congédié son épouse à la minute où elle avait frappé à la porte de ses appartements. La soirée avait été assez paisible, depuis le dîner avec le gai babillage de Shireen, jusqu'à la discussion avec Maistre Cressen pour apprendre que rien de sérieux ne s'était présenté durant son voyage à Winterfell.

 _Eh bien, à part comment parler à Robert_ _de la progéniture incestueuse de_ _Cersei_ _sans_ _Jon Arryn_ _à mes côtés._

Selyse ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour continuer à lister les raisons pour lesquelles le bâtard de Stark serait une tache sur sa réputation. Une de ses sœurs ou une cousine avait des fils de l'âge de Jon qui seraient bien plus appropriés, et Stannis dut se retenir pour ne pas lui dire ce qu'il pensait de la majorité de ses proches – en particulier Ser Axell, dont il ne tolérait la présence à Peyredragon que parce Selyse l'aimait comme un père.

\- Vous avez exprimé des craintes similaires envers Ser Davos dans le passé, qui se sont toutes révélées infondées. Ses jours de brigandage sont terminés, et il est un homme de plus de valeur que la plupart des seigneurs à mon service. Je ne vous ai jamais ordonné de l'aimer, mais je vous ai demandé de garder vos sentiments pour vous-même. Vous ferez de même avec Jon.

\- Je vous dis seulement ce que je crois être dans votre meilleur intérêt, mon seigneur.

\- Et je vous en remercie. Vous êtes ma dame. Mais cela ne signifie pas que je sois toujours d'accord avec vous.

Là-dessus, Selyse s'inclina et partit vers ses propres appartements. Stannis se dirigea vers la plus proche fenêtre, l'un des deux yeux du dragon marin, fixé sur Port-Réal. La cité était trop loin pour qu'il la vît, ce qui lui allait parfaitement. A présent, son épouse étant partie, les seuls bruits qu'il pouvait entendre étaient les vagues se fracassant sur les rochers loin en bas.

# #

Le matin suivant, après que Jon eut déjeuné dans les cuisines, il rencontra Stannis pour apprendre quels seraient ses devoirs pendant son séjour sur Peyredragon. La première priorité de Stannis ne fut pas de montrer à Jon tout le château ni de le présenter à ses habitants, cependant.

\- Durant les prochains jours tu participeras aux leçons de ma fille avec Maistre Cressen. Il lui enseigne actuellement les emblèmes et les devises des Maisons du Sud.

\- Les emblèmes et les devises des Maisons, dit Jon d'un ton neutre. _Quel âge pense-t-il que j'ai ?_

L'expression de Jon devait refléter ses penses, car Stannis croisa les bras et son froncement de sourcils s'accentua.

\- Si tu penses que de telles choses sont en-dessous du toi, alors je t'en prie, fais-le-moi savoir.

\- Je veux seulement dire...

\- Quels sont l'emblème et la devise de la Maison Baratheon ?

\- Un cerf couronné sur champ d'or et 'Nôtre est la Fureur', dit Jon avec méfiance, soupçonnant quelque piège.

\- La Maison Lannister ? Tyrell ? Arryn ? Martell ? Tully ?

Jon répondit correctement à chaque fois, songeant aux lions qui avaient décoré les robes rouges de la reine Cersei et la broche d'argent en forme de truite que Dame Stark utilisait pour attacher ses capes.

\- Donc tu connais les Seigneurs Suzerains, quelque chose que n'importe quel page royal pourrait me dire. Quelle maison a un renard entouré d'une couronne de fleurs bleues ? Ou un bateau gris sur champ noir ? Ou une tortue ?

Jon fit silence, ce que Stannis paraissait attendre.

\- Le renard appartient aux Florent de Brilleau, la famille de mon épouse. Ser Davos a choisi un bateau gris sur champ noir quand je l'ai fait chevalier, et la tortue représente l'actuelle Main du Roi et mon grand-père maternel, Lord Estermont. Tu peux connaître le Nord sur le bout des doigts, mais Peyredragon est à l'autre bout du monde par rapport à Winterfell. D'autres bannerets sont sous mes ordres, mais il serait inutile de commencer à t'en parler ainsi que de leurs complexes relations personnelles et politiques si tu ne peux me réciter même les informations les plus basiques sur ma propre famille.

C'était vexant, mais Stannis avait bien évidemment raison. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire pour Jon que d'opiner. En serrant les dents. Heureusement, tout ressentiment qu'il possédait disparut rapidement quand il connut mieux Maistre Cressen. L'homme était plus vieux que Maistre Luwin, et la seule agressivité qu'il montrait ouvertement était destinée aux nombreux escaliers de Peyredragon.

\- Tu me rappelles beaucoup Lord Stannis quand il avait environ ton âge.

\- Je... vraiment ? Jon fut assez désarçonné par ce commentaire.

\- Mon seigneur a toujours été sérieux et réservé, encore plus depuis la mort de Lord Steffon et Dame Cassana. C'étaient les parents de Stannis.

Maistre Cressen avait servi les Baratheon d'Accalmie bien avant que Stannis et ses frères ne fussent venus au monde, avait-il dit, mais il n'avait jamais indiqué comment son précédent seigneur était mort. Et Jon avait appris que Stannis était aussi susceptible de parler de sa famille que Père l'était de parler de Tante Lyanna.

\- Quand était-ce ?

\- Quel âge as-tu exactement, mon garçon ? demanda Maistre Cressen en l'étudiant attentivement.

\- Mon quinzième anniversaire est à la prochaine lune.

Maistre Cressen est un triste sourire, triturant les maillons de sa longue chaîne.

\- Eh bien, Lord Stannis n'était pas beaucoup plus jeune que toi. Ils se sont noyés dans la Baie des Naufrages.

Non seulement Jon apprenait les importantes familles du sud et leur héraldique avec le maistre, mais aussi beaucoup de l'histoire et des coutumes de Peyredragon. Shireen semblait en savoir autant sur l'antique place forte Targaryen que Maistre Cressen, et elle adorait lui montrer des livres remplis d'illustrations colorées des vrais dragons qui avaient vécu là. Comme Arya, Shireen n'aimait pas toutes ses leçons. Les travaux d'aiguille allaient encore, mais elle aurait pu se dispenser des longues heures que sa mère voulait lui faire passer au septuaire.

\- J'ai lu L'Étoile à Sept Branches, apprit-il à Jon un jour. J'ai dit à Mère que cela ne paraissait pas très différente de mes livres de contes, mais elle a dit que j'étais juste trop jeune pour comprendre. Mais je sais que Père est d'accord avec moi.

\- Oh ? Qu'a-t-il dit ?

\- Rien. Il a juste gardé le silence, et n'a pas dit que Mère avait raison. Il ne visite jamais le septuaire non plus, alors pourquoi devrais-je ?

\- Je ne suis jamais allé dans un septuaire.

Le septuaire de Winterfell était le domaine de Dame Stark et de ses dieux, et Jon n'avait aucune envie d'aller là où il n'était pas le bienvenu.

\- Mais j'ai été dans un bois sacré.

Jon commença à parler à Shireen de Winterfell, décrivant le château et à quoi la vie là-bas ressemblait. Elle écoutait, fascinée.

\- Y a-t-il des loups de pierre ?

\- Bien sûr. Le loup géant est l'emblème de la Maison de mon père.

\- Je le sais déjà ! Je ne risque pas d'oublier ta Maison ni sa devise, pas après avoir rencontré Fantôme.

 _Je ne suis pas un Stark._

\- Les vois-tu en rêve ? poursuivit Shireen, ignorant l'effet de ses derniers mots.

Jon pensa à son rêve récurrent de Winterfell, celui où le château était incendié, croulant et vide.

\- Parfois.

\- Je rêve des dragons de pierre ici. Je ne les aime pas.

Sa voix s'était réduite à un murmure.

\- Je fais souvent des cauchemars où ils viennent me manger.

A ce moment Jon ressentit beaucoup de compassion pour la fillette, et il eut envie de lui ébouriffer les cheveux comme il le faisait pour Arya. Mais il n'était pas certain de sa réaction à un tel geste.

\- Ne répète à personne que j'ai dit ça, s'il te plaît. Père pense que les rêves sont idiots, et Mère dira seulement que les dieux me punissent pour mes péchés. Jon opina solennellement.

\- Je fais aussi des cauchemars à propos de pierres qui s'animent, tu sais. Je me promène toujours dans un Winterfell désert et je me retrouve dans les cryptes, où les statues de pierre des anciens Rois de l'Hiver - et de leurs loups - sont revenues à la vie et me crient que je n'ai pas ma place parmi eux.

Shireen le considéra en retour, un regard sérieux dans ses yeux d'un bleu profond qui ressemblaient étrangement...

 _Elle est vraiment la fille de son père même si, on peut l'espérer, elle sourira plus en_ grandissant.

# #

Des loups géants. Stannis passa le pouce sur le sceau de cire blanche. Il avait reçu son premier corbeau de Winterfell ce jour-là, et Stark était fou de joie de lui apprendre que son fils Bran s'était enfin réveillé des suites de sa chute. Bran lui-même avait écrit une courte note à son frère, disant qu'il avait nommé son loup géant gris Été. Été regrettait apparemment la compagnie de Fantôme et espérait qu'il aimait pêcher sur Peyredragon. Stannis se sentit d'humeur à railler en lisant les lignes concernant les loups, mais Jon se contenta de sourire quand Stannis lui montra la lettre.

\- Bran s'est réveillé !

\- Ton frère va rester éclopé à vie, mon garçon. Il ne pourra jamais marcher ni avoir d'enfants.

Le sourire de Jon ne disparut pas.

\- Il est vivant et il a sa famille avec lui. Certainement, c'est mieux que l'autre alternative.

\- Je ne souhaite aucun mal à ton frère, mais tu es bien trop optimiste. La vie est cruelle, et il sera forcé d'affronter de pénibles réalités bien assez tôt. Jon haussa les sourcils, clairement pris de court.

\- Je sais que la vie n'est pas une chanson, mon seigneur.

\- Bien. Eddard Stark t'a enseigné quelque chose de grande valeur.

\- Il n'a pas eu besoin de me l'enseigner.

Avec une légère inclination, Jon quitta la pièce, laissant Stannis seul à réfléchir au sujet des Stark.

# #

La vie sur Peyredragon suivit bientôt un rythme régulier, qui laissait cependant Jon souvent épuisé, physiquement et mentalement. Les matinées étaient réservées à l'escrime et à l'apprentissage de la navigation. Ser Andrew était un maître d'armes fort doué, bien que presque aussi inflexible que Jon avait imaginé Stannis. Il se retrouva sur le dos ou avec une épée sur la gorge plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait apprécié, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre façon d'apprendre. Naviguer était une tout autre histoire. Stannis était chez lui en mer, et il allait sans dire que tout écuyer à son service devait connaître tous les détails des nombreux navires de sa considérable flotte - depuis les navires de guerre jusqu'aux caraques de commerce et aux minces galères. Jon suivait d'ordinaire Ser Davos comme son ombre, car c'était une fontaine de savoir concernant tout ce qui pouvait arriver en mer. Il riait souvent quand Jon posait prudemment des questions sur son passé contrebandier, et de telles questions ne l'offensaient jamais.

\- Je n'ai pas à mentir ou à avoir honte de mon passé, Jon, disait Davos. Je ne serais pas au service de Lord Stannis si je n'avais pas été contrebandier avec un ego si énorme qu'il m'a fait croire que je pouvais surclasser la formidable flotte Rougevygne ! De plus, quelques astuces de contrebandier ont été assez utiles pour aider la flotte royale à faire respecter la loi.

Et il y avait la natation. Jon s'était toujours considéré comme un bon nageur, ayant appris dans les douves de Winterfell. Stannis n'était pas trop impressionné.

\- Une douve n'est que de l'eau stagnante. Le détroit, non.

Stannis avait mis en place de fréquentes leçons de natation pour tous les marins à son service et tous les hommes qui seraient amenés à se retrouver fréquemment sur un navire. Se noyer par incompétence était inacceptable. Les hommes devraient toujours être préparés à un naufrage ou à passer par-dessus bord, que ce soit durant la guerre ou en temps de paix. Par les dieux anciens et nouveau, Jon détestait nager. Les fils de Davos le blaguaient toujours avec bonne humeur à ce sujet. Il en avait rencontré quatre – Dale et Allard commandaient des navires, Matthos espérait en diriger un quand il serait plus âgé, et Maric était maître rameur, et avait avoué à Jon qu'il préférerait être chevalier sur la terre ferme que sur la mer. Les après-midis se passaient le plus souvent avec Stannis, à apprendre les nombreux devoirs attachés à la charge de Seigneur de Peyredragon et Maître des Navires. Bien que Robb pût se fatiguer d'apprendre comment être le Seigneur de Winterfell, Jon trouvait fascinant d'écouter et d'observer Stannis.

Stannis n'était pas le plus patient des hommes quand il traitait avec ceux qu'il méprisait ou des gens qui étaient clairement des imbéciles, mais il était très réfléchi et pragmatique lorsqu'ils prenait ses décision, et il analysait souvent les choses jusqu'à l'épuisement – à l'inverse du roi Robert, dont le style impliquait d'attaquer en masse le château de l'ennemi, le marteau de guerre en main, et au diable les conséquences. Du moins d'après son frère cadet. Bien que Jon ne l'admît jamais tout haut, et encore moins au Seigneur de Peyredragon lui-même, il appréciait ces moments qu'il passait en tête-à-tête avec Stannis. Père lui avait donné des leçons concernant la gouvernance et la politique, mais elles se déroulaient toujours avec Robb, et c'était toujours Robb qui partait visiter les différents bannerets. De même, Père était un homme occupé. Quand il avait fini d'être le Seigneur de Winterfell et Gardien du Nord pour la journée, il y avait toujours Dame Stark et le reste de sa fratrie réclamant son attention. Non que Stannis ne fût pas aussi un homme très occupé, mais les exigences de son emploi du temps étaient… différentes. Stannis voyait peu Dame Selyse et parlait encore moins avec elle, et de telles conversations, quand Jon pouvait les entendre, étaient toujours gauches et vides de l'affection qui était toujours présente entre son père et Dame Catelyn. 'De la neige le jour des noces fait un mariage bien froid', disait un adage populaire dans le Nord.

 _Il y a dû y avoir un_ _blizzard_ _le jour où_ _Stannis_ _s'est marié_. _A_ _u moins ils ne se méprisent pas comme le roi_ _Robert_ _et la reine_ _Cersei,_ _et quels que soient les manques de Stannis en tant qu'_ _époux,_ _il fait son devoir envers son_ _épouse_ _et la traite avec_ _respect._

Jon pensa à Père, se rappelant comment il avait cru autrefois qu'Eddard Stark était l'homme le plus honnête et le plus honorable de Westeros.

 _Et n'avait engendré aucun_ _bâtard_.

Jon commençait à comprendre ce que Père avait voulu dire quand il avait déclaré que Stannis était totalement différent du roi Robert. Il était réservé quand Robert était totalement désinhibé, et il ne buvait ni n'allait aux catins. Stannis n'aimait pas la guerre pour le plaisir de faire la guerre, la voyant comme un moyen d'atteindre un but. Son idée d'une soirée plaisante était de partager un repas et une conversation avec quelqu'un qu'il respectait plutôt que de se lancer dans un festin bruyant. De plus en plus souvent, Stannis invitait Jon dans son bureau pour la soirée, un endroit que Maistre Cressen et Davos visitaient fréquemment aussi. Bien sûr, Stannis était un homme dur et pas des plus plaisants à fréquenter. Il n'avait jamais appris à adoucir de désagréables vérités, faisant sonner beaucoup de ses paroles comme des insultes directes, qu'elles fussent prononcées à cet effet ou non. Mais Stannis écoutait toujours Jon et considérait ce qu'il avait à dire. Il encourageait les questions, bien qu'il encourageât aussi la réflexion avant de les poser – conduisant Jon à choisir prudemment ses morts au lieu de laisser échapper la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit. Shireen était une rare lumière sur l'île sombre et souvent menaçante. Quand elle pouvait s'éloigner de sa mère et d'autres nombreux gardiens, elle se rendait souvent sur la plage et jouait avec Fantôme. Jon avait toujours pensé que Fantôme était trop malin pour des jeux tels que courir après des bâtons, mais avec Shireen il agitait gaiement la queue et faisait tout ce qu'elle voulait. Jon commença à apprendre à Shireen comment faire des ricochets, comme avec Arya. La vie sur Peyredragon n'était pas si mal après tout, et l'incertitude que Jon avait ressentie durant sa première nuit sur l'île s'éteignait peu à peu - sans être totalement oubliée. Comme Père l'avait dit, le Mur serait toujours là pour lui, mais Jon n'était pas tout à fait prêt à prendre le noir. Pas encore.

# #

Stannis recevait des corbeaux de Winterfell à intervalles réguliers. Ned Stark avait toujours des mots aimables pour son fils bâtard, de même que ses enfants légitimes. Stannis put reconnaître l'écriture de Robb et Arya Stark assez rapidement, et cela lui rappelai désagréablement les lettres que Robert envoyait à Accalmie depuis les Eyriés – les rares fois qu'il s'y tenait. Robert ne manquait jamais de mentionner Ned Stark et combien il était heureux de s'être fait un si bon ami.

 _Comme si_ _Stark_ _était si différent de moi._

Plus sérieusement, Stark était très intéressé par les progrès des investigations de Stannis sur la mort de Jon Arryn.

 _Je sais qui a tué Jon Arryn, ou du moins je sais qui avait le meilleur mobile._

Cela énervait Stannis de ne pas avoir les preuves qu'il souhaitait, mais cela demanderait un voyage à Port-Réal, quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas risquer pour le moment. Lord Estermont se révélait être une Main efficace quoique conservatrice, espérant préserver le statut quo tout en stabilisant les dépenses de la Couronne. Cela convenait assez à Stannis, car si tout allait bien, son grand-père ne froisserait aucune plume et bercerait les Lannister d'une fausse impression de sécurité pendant que Stannis préparait sa plaidoirie contre eux. Depuis son retour à Peyredragon, Stannis avait fait bon usage de son temps. Un certain nombre de navires neufs étaient construits en prévision de futures hostilités, les quais des villages de pêcheurs de Peyredragon étaient réparés et les faiblesses du château étaient fortifiées par une véritable armée de maçons. Il rendait visite à ses seigneurs bannerets, si peu nombreux fussent-ils, pour vérifier l'état de leurs terres et de leurs affaires personnelles. Il calmait les disputes entre ses gens, rendait justice contre un percepteur d'impôts qui grugeait Lord Solverre à Sonde-Bonport, et conseillait le jeune seigneur Bar Emmon sur de bonnes perspectives de mariage. Jon - et son loup géant – accompagnaient Stannis durant tous ces courts voyages, que Stannis s'arrangeait pour rendre instructifs. Il accueillait ses questions et opinions, et bien que certaines fussent absurdes et exposassent son inexpérience, au moins Jon apprenait à réfléchir. Bien que Jon eût aussi ses moments où il ne réfléchissait vraiment pas. Stannis observait souvent sa garnison effectuant son entraînement quotidien dans la cour réservée à cet usage. Bien qu'il n'eût aucune affection pour l'île et ne verserait pas une larme s'il ne devait jamais la revoir, Stannis serait damné si quiconque venait attaquer son homme dans le château assez fort pour tenir une épée, lancer une pique ou tirer à l'arc était donc entraîné et maintenu en forme – lui-même inclus.

 _J'ai vu passer trente-cinq anniversaires_ _,_ _et bien que je ne sois pas_ _Aemon_ _C_ _hevalier-_ _Dragon_ _,_ _je peux me débrouiller au combat_ _._

Ned Stark n'avait pas été négligent en faisant instruire son fils dans les armes, et Stannis était rassuré de voir que la lame de Jon était aussi rapide que son esprit. Jon n'était pas encore à la hauteur de Ser Rolland ou son cousin Ser Andrew mais il n'avait toujours pas atteint sa taille et sa force adultes. Par contre les garçons et les jeunes hommes qui se trouvaient à sa mesure…

Un jour Stannis tomba sur Jon en plein duel avec Maric Mervault. Maric n'utilisait pas correctement son bouclier, ce dont Jon tirait parti sans relâche. Le combat se finit quand Jon utilisa un violent revers qui frappa le poignet de son aîné, l'obligeant à lâcher son épée. Le sourire satisfait qui apparut bientôt que le visage de Jon ennuya Stannis, encore plus quand Jon n'offrit pas sa main pour mettre un terme au combat en bons termes, ni d'aider son adversaire à ôter son équipement. Jon sursauta quand Stannis l'approcha, ne s'attendant clairement pas à le voir avant l'après-midi. Le loup n'était nulle part en vue.

\- Tu es inutilement dur avec Maric Mervault et beaucoup d'autres jeunes gens à mon service. Jon fronça les sourcils.

\- Dur ? Mais je suis meilleur qu'eux, et Maric est plus grand et plus fort que moi.

\- Oh ? Et cela rend acceptable de ressentir une fierté excessive à chaque victoire contre lui ?

\- Maric me bat toujours à la nage, contra Jon.

\- C'est parce que tu es un mauvais nageur. Maric sortait en mer avant de pouvoir marcher, mais il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de s'entraîner avec un maître d'armes au Cap Colère. Ser Davos n'est pas un pauvre chevalier fieffé, mais il ne peut se permettre de faire entraîner ses sept fils pour qu'ils deviennent chevaliers.

Jon refusait de croiser son regard. Stannis attendit, mais le garçon continuait à fixer ses bottes avec détermination. Aussi Stannis le saisit-il sous le menton pour lui faire lever la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il n'eût pas le choix de faire autrement.

\- Regarde-moi quand je te parle. Tu es le fils d'un seigneur, pas un serviteur désobéissant. Cette cour n'est pas différente de mon bureau.

Il y avait de la peur dans les yeux gris de Jon à présent, toute trace de défi envolée.

\- Être meilleur dans un domaine et dire que tu es meilleur sont deux choses très différentes. La vantardise mène souvent à l'arrogance, et l'arrogance mène souvent à la mort. Mes deux frères pourraient apprendre cela à leurs frais un jour.

C'était le cœur du problème, la vantardise et l'arrogance. Stannis n'avait jamais été victime de ces vices, et ce serait un échec de sa part s'il laissait le fils Stark prendre ce chemin. Jon garda longtemps le silence, et à son crédit il ne détourna pas le regard et ne tenta pas d'échapper à la prise de Stannis.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Bien. Il serait prudent pour toi d'apprendre un peu plus d'humilité.

\- D'humilité ?

Jon lui cracha presque le mot à la figure et Stannis vit l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne rien dire de plus.

\- Il est plus facile d'être humble dans la défaite que la victoire.

Stannis laissa retomber sa main et laissa Jon remettre son équipement dans l'armurerie. Plus tard, il fut content d'apprendre de Ser Davos qu'aucun ressentiment ne s'était développé entre son fils et Jon. En fait, Jon avait même proposé de montrer à Maric quelques mouvements d'épée en échange de conseils pour améliorer son style de nage. Tandis que les mois s'écoulaient, Stannis songea que le bâtard de Stark aurait pu devenir comme Robert - pressé d'aller se battre sans aucune patience pour le vrai travail nécessaire pour diriger. Robert oubliait souvent que gouverner des sessions au conseil, écouter les conseillers, parcourir les comptes, négocier avec les seigneurs comme les marchands, et s'aventurer hors de son château pour connaître l'état de ses terres et de ses gens. Stannis avait déjà compris que Jon savait écouter, et que le garçon était aussi dévoué, respectueux, et doté d'une aptitude à prendre des décisions difficiles – même s'il possédait un peu plus de compassion que Stannis ne l'estimait nécessaire. Cela avait été un pari, pour sûr, que d'emmener Jon Snow à Peyredragon avec lui. Mais pour une fois les choses avaient fonctionné remarquablement bien, et Stannis était satisfait.

* * *

Notes de l'auteur:

Le moment de l'arrivée de Melisandre sur Peyredragon n'est pas clair dans le canon, puisque la première mention que nous avons d'elle vient de Tyrion, apprenant par Tywin que Stannis a fait venir « une lieuse d'ombres d'Asshai » à la fin du Jeu des Trônes. Je vais présumer qu'elle n'est pas apparue avant un long intervalle après la mort de Robert, car je ne vois pas Stannis croire à son histoire de « Vous êtes le vrai roi des prophéties ! » avant que Robert et Ned ne soient sortis du jeu. Donc, elle n'apparaît pas dans cette histoire. Puisque Selyse est une dévote de R'hllor dans le canon, je n'ai pas pensé qu'il était trop tiré par les cheveux d'en faire une dévote des Sept dans un monde où Melisandre n'existe pas. La ferveur religieuse vient bien de quelque part, et les croyances différentes de Stannis et Selyse sont sûrement une des raisons pour lesquelles leur mariage est si mal en point.


	4. Vérité

Stannis et Jon ont une discussion pour le moins chaotique au sujet d'un certain livre, et Selyse décrypte leurs interactions mieux que quiconque...

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : La Vérité Émergera**

 _"La vérité viendra à la lumière ; le meurtre ne peut être celé longtemps ; le fils d'un homme le peut, mais en fin de compte, la vérité émergera. »_

Lancelot dans le Marchand de Venise de Shakespeare, Acte II Scène II

Les Lignages et Histoires des Grandes Maisons des Sept Couronnes, par le Grand Maistre Malleon. Stannis sourit presque quand le livre arriva entre ses mains, enveloppé d'un épais papier ciré pour le protéger des périls d'un voyage en mer. Quelque temps auparavant, Stannis avait demandé à Lord Estermont de le lui envoyer, sachant que le Grand Maistre Pycelle serait fort réticent à se séparer d'un seul morceau de parchemin de la bibliothèque de la Forteresse Rouge. La Main du roi, cependant, pouvait aisément surclasser le Grand Maistre sur un tel sujet. Comme d'habitude, Lord Estermont demandait à Stannis quand il rentrerait dans la capitale pour prendre son siège au Conseil Restreint, et la réponse de Stannis était la même que d'ordinaire : _Q_ _uand mes affaires en cours sur_ _Peyredragon_ _seront conclues._

Stannis ne se préoccupait pas de donner plus de détails. Son grand-père n'était pas homme à se montrer tatillon, et Robert ne semblait jamais se soucier beaucoup de ce qu'il faisait. Mais le livre était dans ses mains, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Là se trouvait la preuve écrite que Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen ne pouvaient en aucun cas être des Baratheon, la preuve qui avait convaincu Jon Arryn bien avant que Stannis ne l'eût emmené dans de nombreux bordels de Port-Réal. Juste pour être sûr, Stannis avait scrupuleusement étudié les lignages de toutes les maisons que le Grand Maistre Malleon avait jugé bon d'inclure, juste pour s'assurer qu'aucune autre n'avait de descendants qui se ressemblaient tous comme la Maison Baratheon. Même les Targaryen, réputés pour leurs cheveux d'argent et leurs yeux violets, produisaient à l'occasion un enfant à cheveux sombres, en fonction des traits d'un conjoint non-Targaryen – tels que le prince Rhaegar et ses enfants.

Avec tout le temps qu'il passait dans le bureau de Stannis, Jon finit par remarquer un très gros, très épais, et certainement très vieux livre. Bien sûr, la bibliothèque de Peyredragon détenait nombre de volumes semblables, mais Stannis était le genre d'homme à toujours remettre les choses à leur place à moins d'en avoir constamment besoin. La nécessité qu'avait Stannis de ce livre semblait être assez grande, car Jon l'observait souvent en train de l'examiner avec attention, prenant des notes sur un feuillet de parchemin qui était soigneusement rangé quand on ne s'en servait pas. Si le livre était un archivage de comptes ou de quelque manière relié à la gestion de Peyredragon, Jon était sûr que Stannis lui en aurait parlé à présent. Mais puisqu'il ne l'avait pas fait et que Jon était curieux, il décida de demander.

 _Le pire qui puisse arriver est que Stannis me dise que ce livre ne me concerne pas._

\- Lord Stannis ? s'enquit Jon un après-midi, après que lui et Stannis aient fini de réviser les comptes de Peyredragon pour le mois.

Il y avait des intendants pour le faire, bien entendu, mais Stannis ne leur accordait crédit qu'après avoir relu leur travail. Stannis se contenta de le regarder, les sourcils relevés, ce que Jon savait être une autorisation à parler.

\- Que contient ce livre que vous lisez sans cesse ? Est-ce important ?

Stannis suivit les yeux de Jon jusqu'au gros livre pour le moment posé sur un lutrin près des fenêtres jumelles de la pièce.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ?

Jon fronça les sourcils.

\- Cela doit l'être, puisque je sais que vous ne lisez pas pour le plaisir.

Stannis renifla.

\- Ces tomes de poésie valyrienne dans la bibliothèque ne te tentent pas ?

Jon ne répondit pas, se demandant si Stannis tentait de faire une blague. C'était toujours difficile à dire.

\- Tu as raison de présumer que ce livre est important. Il l'est pour la stabilité de ce royaume entier et expose la plus grande menace que mon frère a affrontée durant son règne.

Stannis croisa les bras, regardant de Jon au livre un bon nombre de fois.

\- En fait, tu peux tout à fait le lire.

\- Vraiment ? répondit Jon, confus.

Il s'avança jusqu'au livre, lisant enfin le titre avant d'en feuilleter les pages.

\- Des lignages ? Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec la stabilité du royaume ?

\- Je te laisserai découvrir cela par toi-même. Lis ce livre pendant ton temps libre et fais-moi un rapport quand tu auras une réponse logique. Cependant, le travail monumental du Grand Maistre Malleon ne devra jamais quitter cette pièce. Jamais. Me comprends-tu, Jon Snow ?

Le ton employé par Stannis surprit Jon. Qu'il fût sévère et ne laissât aucune place à la discussion n'était pas nouveau, mais il y avait là une touche perturbante de désespoir qui causa bien des questions pour Jon.

 _A quel point un seul livre peut-il être dangereux_ _?_

Durant les semaines suivantes, Stannis observa Jon qui bouquinait l'ouvrage sur les généalogies. Le garçon n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était supposé chercher, et il était évident que cela l'agaçait. Ses yeux se brouillaient souvent tandis qu'il feuilletait les pages, parcourant une liste après l'autre sans que le style en changeât. Lord Untel, fils de Lord et Dame Tels Autres, marié à Dame Unetelle de la Maison Truc, engendra un fils Machin et une fille Chose… Pas très différent de bien des poèmes épiques célèbres de Valyria. Stannis se demanda s'il avait bien fait de se fier à Jon au sujet de ce livre et des secrets qu'il révélait. A part Jon Arryn, Stannis n'avait confié ses soupçons sur les enfants de Cersei à aucune âme. Ce n'était pas une question de confiance, exactement. Il se fiait à Davos comme à nul autre, par exemple, et pas une fois en quinze ans n'avait-il douté de lui.

 _Mais il y a des_ _secrets_ _qui peuvent nous tuer, des_ _secrets_ _qui nous dévorent de l'intérieur et mènent à notre_ _destruction_ _si nous ne faisons pas attention_ _._

Lord Arryn était déjà mort, et si su meurtrier était assez malin pour déterminer ce que savait la Main, il ne serait pas difficile de deviner qui d'autre était au courant. Et plus de gens étaient au courant, plus de gens se retrouvaient en danger. Quand Jon s'était tout d'abord enquis du livre, le premier instinct de Stannis avait été de dire au garçon que cela ne le concernait pas. Stark ne le remercierait pas de ramener les os d'un de ses précieux enfants à Winterfell, s'il vivait assez longtemps pour le faire.

 _Mais enfin… je me suis conduit comme un idiot paranoïaque sur ce sujet_ _. S'il y a quelque chose en ce monde qui vaut la peine de mourir, c'est la justice. Et mettre Cersei et Jaime Lannister au pas pour inceste, adultère et haute trahison est la justice dont ce royaume a besoin._

Donc Jon lisait et Stannis attendait.

Le moment vint lors d'une après-midi ensoleillée sans un seul nuage dans le ciel. Jon avait encore du sel dans les cheveux de sa séance de natation du matin, et son loup géant faisait la sieste dans un rayon de lumière sur le sol du bureau de Stannis. L'animal grandissait vite, et bientôt il serait plus gros qu'un loup ordinaire.

\- Lord Stannis, puis-je discuter de ce livre de généalogie avec vous ?

Stannis prit une gorgée d'eau citronnée.

\- Je t'en prie. Qu'en as-tu déduit ?

\- Le Grand Maistre Malleon n'écrit pas aussi bien que le roi Daeron dans sa Conquête de Dorne, dit Jon avec un petit sourire en coin.

Stannis balaya les mots de Jon.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps d'entendre parler de ce bouquin prétentieux.

\- Ce n'est pas...

Jon parut quelque peu offensé, mais il n'insista pas, sagement. Il récupéra le livre sur son lutrin et l'ouvrit avec précaution sur le bureau de Stannis, tournant les pages jusqu'à la Maison Baratheon.

 _C'est un bon début._

\- Maistre Luwin à Winterfell nous a fait lire beaucoup de récits sur les Stark, à Robb et moi. La liste de noms s'étale sur des pages et des pages, et vous n'avez vraiment pas envie de savoir combien de Brandon Stark ont pu exister. Je peux réciter les noms et les actes de bien des anciens Rois de l'Hiver.

\- Et donc ?

\- Et donc, ces relations du passé avaient des histoires qui accompagnaient les listes, quoi de mieux pour instruire ? Il n'y a qu'une raison de fouiller dans une généalogie : prouver la parenté d'une personne. Si vous dites qu'il y a une menace contre le roi Robert, peut-être y a-t-il eu des accusations sur le fait qu'il ait ou non du sang Baratheon ou Targaryen ? Je ne vois aucun défaut dans son lignage, car pour autant que je puisse le dire il y a une filiation ininterrompue depuis les Rois de l'Orage et Targaryen jusqu'à lui.

Jon contourna le bureau, les mains serrées le long de ses flancs.

\- Je ne vois rien d'autre, aucune autre explication logique.

Stannis grimaça.

\- C'est le mieux que tu puisses faire ?

\- La réponse n'est sûrement pas si évidente, si ce livre est resté innocemment dans la bibliothèque de la Forteresse rouge jusqu'à ce que vous le preniez !

La voix de Jon s'éleva légèrement.

 _Peut-être n'ai-je pas été entièrement juste. Il n'a jamais rencontré les bâtards de Robert, pas plus qu'il n'a passé des années à observer Cersei et Jaime se regarder comme jamais frère et sœur ne devraient le faire._

\- Tu as raison de dire que les lignages ne sont bons qu'à retracer la parenté d'une personne. Mais ce livre est unique car il donne des descriptions physiques avec les noms. Rien de particulier n'a-t-il attiré ton attention à cet égard ?

Jon fronça les sourcils.

\- Il y a quelque chose de bizarre...

\- Oh ? Que trouves-tu bizarre ?

\- La Maison Baratheon. C'est pourquoi j'ai ouvert le livre là. Le fait que Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen sont les seuls Baratheon blonds... depuis toujours.

Jon haussa les épaules, feuilletant jusqu'à la section sur la Maison Stark.

\- Mais peut-être n'est-ce pas si inhabituel, vu que tous les Stark n'avaient pas des cheveux sombres et des yeux gris comme mon père.

 _Il a remarqué._

\- Et si je te disais, Jon, que la Maison Baratheon est la seule dans ce livre dont tous les descendants ont la même apparence ? Et que Robert a de nombreux bâtards qui ont tous les cheveux noirs, comme Robert, Renly, Shireen, et moi-même ?

Jon fixa Stannis par-dessus le livre, intégrant l'information. Plus le temps passait, plus ses yeux gris s'arrondissaient. Du coin de l'œil, Stannis remarqua que le loup était réveillé et observait les deux hommes.

\- Voulez-vous dire...

\- Que les enfants de Robert ne sont pas les siens ? Oui. Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen ont tous été engendrés par Ser Jaime Lannister, qui a tué un roi et en a maintenant cocufié un autre.

Avant que Jon ne pût répondre, Stannis lui lança une autre question.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que Jon Arryn soit mort ?

Le garçon se mordit la lèvre.

\- Il était âgé...

\- De même que Maistre Cressen, et ton homonyme était en très bonne santé avant de soudainement tomber malade et de mourir en une quinzaine.

Jon se figea.

\- Lord Arryn le savait aussi. Il connaissait la vérité sur les enfants royaux, et il avait sûrement des preuves en plus de ce livre pour soutenir son accusation.

Il y eut une pause tandis qu'il jetait un regard à la pile de courrier récent sur le bureau de Stannis.

\- Père continue à vous écrire pour vous demander ce que vous avez appris de la mort de Lord Arryn. Vous saviez depuis le début que c'était un meurtre, ou du moins, vous pensez que c'était un meurtre.

Stannis opina gravement.

\- Lord Arryn vous a-t-il confié ce secret, alors ?

\- C'est moi qui ai prévenu Lord Arryn.

Les yeux de Jon s'ouvrirent plus largement encore, si cela était possible. Stannis utilisa cette ouverture pour décrire ses investigations sur le sujet, ses visites dans des bordels et des tavernes et des boutiques d'armurier, et la mainmise du pouvoir que les Lannister détenaient presque sur la Couronne et le royaume par extension.

\- Le roi Robert l'ignore, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Et vous êtes au courant de cet inceste depuis, quoi, un an ? Deux ans ? Plus longtemps ? se demanda Jon, incrédule.

\- Je devais rassembler des preuves. Des preuves incontestables, de sorte que personne de sensé ne puisse douter de moi, dit raidement Stannis. Ce n'est pas un sujet de petite conséquence, et Tywin Lannister déclarera la guerre si ses enfants passent devant la justice et sont exécutés pour trahison.

\- Mais vous n'accomplissez rien du tout en restant sur Peyredragon ! poursuivit Jon, sans remarquer le regard noir de Stannis. Vous avez les preuves, et vous connaissant, vous avez déjà un plan pour vous occuper des Lannister. Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de le dire à votre frère ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ?

Stannis serra les mains sur l'arête du bureau pour arrêter leur tremblement nerveux.

\- Si je devais me rendre à Port-Réal maintenant et prévenir Robert, il éclaterait sûrement de rire et me croirait atteint de délire. Il dirait que je suis amer et que je cherche un moyen de me placer en premier dans l'ordre de succession ! Si la vérité était venue de Jon Arryn, cependant, un homme que Robert aimait, il l'aurait cru sans poser de question.

\- Vous ne pensez pas que vos frères vous aiment ?

\- La considération de Robert envers moi n'est rien de plus que du devoir, cracha Stannis.

\- Alors peut-être que vous n'avez pas suffisamment essayé, répliqua Jon sur-le-champ.

Il parut immédiatement regretter ces paroles, s'écartant involontairement du bureau quand Stannis répondit.

\- Essayer ? Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que d'essayer avec Robert, toute ma vie ! _J_ _'ai essayé de lui plaire, essayé de le conseiller, essayé d'être un bon ami, et par-dessus tout un bon frère_ _!_ Et quels ont été ses remerciements ? Je reçois ce tas de cailloux et dois entendre quel homme honorable et dévoué peut être Ned Stark à chaque conversation !

Jon continua à reculer, et une expression confuse traversa son visage.

\- Mais le roi Robert a fait de vous un seigneur du royaume et vous a donné un siège au Conseil Restreint. Vous avez bien des fois mené ses armées au combat. Il vous fait confiance.

\- La confiance n'est pas la même chose que l'amour.

\- Cela se peut, insista Jon. Si vous avez si peu de foi dans le roi Robert, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit à Lord Renly et ensuite n'êtes-vous allés tous deux le lui raconter ? Vous trois êtes frères.

 _Renly._ _Ce crétin poseur qui possède plus de soieries que ma_ _dame épouse_ _et ma_ _fille_ _réunies_ _._ _Quand a-t-il écouté ce que je lui disais pour la dernière fois_ _?_

Stannis fondit sur Jon.

\- As-tu la moindre idée de la chance que tu as d'avoir un famille comme la tienne ? Dame Stark peut vouloir te voir partir, mais même un aveugle pourrait comprendre combien ton père et ta fratrie t'adorent !

\- Mais je suis né bâtard.

\- Oh ? Cela a-t-il empêché Lord Eddard Stark de t'élever dans son château aux côtés de son héritier ? Ou ta plus jeune sœur de te déclarer son frère préféré ? Ou même le reste de ta fratrie de t'écrire des mots affectueux et bien réfléchis ?

Jon ouvrit la bouche, pour faire quoi, objecter ? Mais Stannis ne baissait pas les armes.

\- Tes frères ne t'ont jamais floué, rabroué ou insulté à dessein. Si tu avais la moindre prétention à un héritage, penses-tu que Robb le donnerait tout entier à un enfant illettré ? Et Robb te dirait-il jamais qu'il aurait voulu qu'un autre homme fût son frère ?

Stannis criait à présent, et il ne pouvait se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait perdu son calme d'une telle façon. Il tirait toujours fierté d'être capable de contrôler ses émotions, contrairement à Robert qui était trop souvent une personnification de la devise des Baratheon. Jon s'était retranché dans un coin, entre une étagère à livres et une fenêtre. Stannis marcha à dessein vers lui et le bloqua sur place, plaçant une main de chaque côté de sa tête.

\- Tu n'as aucun droit de me sermonner sur l'amour de la famille, quand tu n'as reçu que cela de la tienne !

Une fois qu'il fut bien sûr que ses paroles avaient été comprises, Stannis s'écarta. Sans salut ni le moindre signe de tête, Jon fila prestement jusqu'à la porte et fuit la pièce. Stannis ne fit pas un geste pour l'arrêter. Il ferma les yeux et prit une série de profondes inspirations, se demandant quand son souffle était devenu si erratique. La pression d'une langue humide contre sa main le ramena à la réalité. Le loup géant était toujours dans la pièce.

\- Quoi ?

Le loup se rassit sur ses pattes arrière et bâilla, donnant à Stannis une magnifique vue de ses dents.

\- Que veux-tu ? Tu comptes me manger pour avoir crié sur ton maître ? Il le méritait, tu sais.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Fantôme se contenta de fixer Stannis de ces grands yeux rouges, d'un regard sage qui fit lentement refluer la colère. Pour la remplacer par un sentiment qu'il rencontrait rarement – du remord.

Jon courut et continua à courir, à travers les halls de pierre de Peyredragon et hors de ses portes, ignorant les regards ahuris de tous ceux qu'il croisait.

 _\- Tu n'as aucun droit de me sermonner sur l'amour de la famille, quand tu n'as reçu que cela de la tienne !_

Les derniers mots de Stannis continuaient à résonner à ses oreilles. Et la façon dont il les avait dits… Stannis s'était penché si près, les murmurant dans son oreille d'une voix froide et basse. Presque assez près pour… Jon secoua la tête et continua à courir. Ces paroles faisaient mal, de plus d'une façon.

 _Pensez-vous que grandir à_ _Winterfell_ _était toujours un conte de fées, mon seigneur ? Vrai, je n'ai jamais eu à m'inquiéter de savoir d'où viendrait mon prochain repas, ou si j'avais un toit solide au-dessus de ma tête. J'ai été élevé comme un_ _noble._ _Mais il n'était pas facile_ _d'observer_ _D_ _ame Stark_ _bercer et embrasser tous mes frères et sœurs et ensuite la voir me regarder d'un sale œil comme si je n'étais pas à ma place et n'y serais jamais. P_ _ère_ _faisait aussi de son mieux pour prétendre que je n'existai_ _s_ _pas quand des gens importants venaient en visite, comme votre bien-aimé f_ _rère._

Jon s'arrêta quand il atteignit la plage où lui et Shireen faisaient souvent ricochet des cailloux. Une pile de galets lisses et plats se trouvait à côté d'un gros rocher, et Jon en saisit une poignée pour commencer à les lancer dans la mer. Autant qu'il essayât, il ne pouvait trouver le bon angle pour les faire glisser, aussi se contenta-t-il de lancer les galets aussi fort qu'il le pouvait dans les vagues au loin, l'un après l'autre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il disputait avec Stannis. Mais c'était la première fois que Jon avait vraiment pensé que Stannis se montrait déraisonnable, et l'autre homme ne voulait pas l'admettre. Le Seigneur de Peyredragon était d'ordinaire très logique et réservé, souvent au point qu'il semblait ignorer toute émotion. Mais le sujet de ses frères était comme un nid de frelons que Jon avait heurté par inadvertance, et il s'était fait piquer pour sa peine. Qu'était-il arrivé entre Robert, Renly et Stannis ? Robert et Stannis étaient polis l'un envers l'autre en public, mais cela voulait-il dire qu'ils échangeaient des piques en privé ? Comment Robert avait-il insulté Stannis au point qu'il ne s'en était jamais remis ? La mention d'un héritage repris devait être une référence à Accalmie, que l'épouse de Stannis avait mentionné longtemps auparavant – cela avait toujours paru étrange à Jon que le plus jeune des frères Baratheon détînt le plus grand château des Terres de l'Orage à la place d'un frère aîné ou de l'un des enfants royaux.

 _Pourtant en dépit de tout cela_ _Stannis_ _est toujours loyal à son_ _frère_ _et roi. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus._

Jon passa rageusement ses doigts dans ses cheveux, souhaitant pouvoir régler ce bazar dans ses pensées – en incluant le choc au sujet des enfants royaux, ce qui était supposé être le sujet de la conversation en tout premier lieu. Il devrait retourner dans le bureau et s'excuser pour sa conduite. Stannis se trouvait certainement encore là-bas, à lire ses papiers ou à son poste d'observation derrière la fenêtre, un verre d'eau citronnée à la main. Mais cela pouvait attendre, car Jon n'était pas en état de parler calmement avec Stannis.

 _Et je suis même pas bourré, imaginez un peu._

Une ombre allongée apparut devant Jon. Il émit un soupir de soulagement et se retourna.

\- Fantôme. Je me demandais où tu étais...

Fantôme était là, bien sûr, comme Jon était toujours capable de sentir son loup. Mais il n'était pas préparé à ce que Fantôme eût de la compagnie.

\- ... passé.

Stannis se tenait devant lui, les mains derrière le dos et Fantôme à ses côtés comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Jon resta planté là sans bouger, ses oreilles remplies du bruit des vagues s'écrasant dans quelque petite anse distante. Il se demanda qui parlerait le premier.

\- Lord Stannis.

\- Jon.

Le silence revint. Stannis baissa les yeux et ébouriffa la fourrure sur la tête de Fantôme.

\- Ton loup a beaucoup insisté pour que je le suive. Ce doit être ici qu'il aime jouer avec ma fille. Jon cilla.

\- Je… commença-t-il, mais Stannis lui coupa la parole.

\- Je suis venu ici pour présenter mes excuses. J'ai laissé mes émotions me contrôler comme une marionnette, et je n'aurais jamais dû te crier dessus. Nous avions une discussion rationnelle au sujet d'une affaire d'état, et tu m'as signalé une erreur que j'ai commise. Je ne l'ai pas apprécié sur le moment, mais il était bon de ta part de le faire.

Jon était stupéfait. Pas seulement par la voix calme de Stannis, mais aussi par le fait que l'homme savait ce qu'était une excuse et comment la présenter.

\- J'ai trop longtemps retardé mes actions concernant les enfants bâtards de Cersei et Jaime Lannister. Il est temps pour Robert et le royaume de savoir.

\- Merci, dit doucement Jon. J'avais tort aussi. Je n'aurais pas dû faire de telles insinuations au sujet de votre famille. Stannis haussa un sourcil.

\- Je ne pensais juste pas...

La voix de Jon s'éteignit alors que Stannis le considérait attentivement.

 _Je n'ai jamais cru que quiconque serait jaloux de moi, particulièrement un grand seigneur._

Cela n'irait pas de le dire, cependant, car Stannis pourrait en prendre ombrage et relancer la dispute.

\- Je n'ai simplement jamais pensé à ma famille d'une telle façon.

\- Une des folies de la jeunesse est que nous considérons trop de choses comme acquises.

\- Shireen vous aime sans condition, vous devez le savoir.

\- Oui en effet, répondit solennellement Stannis. Non que j'en ai fait beaucoup pour le mériter.

\- Vous êtes son père. N'est-ce pas assez ?

Stannis ne répondit pas, contournant le rocher pour s'asseoir dessus. Il fit signe à Jon de l'imiter, aussi obéit-il, plantant ses talons dans le sable. Fantôme fila dans l'eau. Ils restèrent assis là un moment, observant le soleil qui se déplaçait dans le ciel.

\- Avoir un nom ne résout pas tous les problèmes, tu sais, débuta Stannis. Être né légitime n'empêche pas tes proches de te traiter comme un bâtard.

Jon considéra Stannis, notant la tension dans ses épaules et les lignes dures de son visage. Il ne grinçait pas des dents, cependant, ce que Jon considéra comme un bon signe. Jon réfléchit aux paroles de Stannis, y reconnaissant la vérité et réalisant d'où provenait l'irritation de son seigneur quant à sa honte du nom Snow. Porter un nom éminent n'avait pas donné à Stannis tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Jon se demanda si Stannis aurait pu avoir une famille aimante, au cas où ses parents n'étaient pas morts si tôt, et il réfléchit aussi à déterminer quel frère était la cause des problèmes entre les trois Baratheon.

 _Sûrement qu'ils sont tous en tort d'une façon ou d'une autre._

Une autre idée le frappa, revenant sur les paroles échangées avant leur dispute et les semaines où Stannis avait laissé Jon lire le peu maniable livre des lignages.

\- Vous m'avez fait confiance.

\- Avais-je tort ? Vas-tu faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré comme de filer dire à Cersei que tu connais son secret ?

Jon secoua la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de mourir. Suis-je le seul à savoir ?

\- Tu es le seul à qui j'en ai parlé. Autre que Jon Arryn, bien sûr. Je mettrai Ser Davos dans la confidence bientôt, et puis déciderai comment procéder à partir de là.

\- Aller à Accalmie. Parler à Lord Renly en personne au sujet de l'inceste.

Stannis plissa les yeux, mais sa voix resta calme.

\- Immédiatement ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Comme vous l'avez dit, tout Westeros devra bien finir par le savoir, et si vos frères ne sont pas vos meilleurs alliés, la Maison Baratheon n'a rien à faire sur le trône. Peu importe combien vous pouvez…

Jon chercha un mot convenable. Haïr lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit, mais c'était trop fort et sévère, même pour Stannis. Et Jon ne pensait pas que Stannis haïssait vraiment ses frères, tout juste comme il ne haïssait pas vraiment Dame Stark.

\- Combien vous pouvez ne pas apprécier vos frères, certainement vous mépriser plus encore les Lannister.

Stannis opina discrètement, puis posa à Jon une bien étrange question.

\- Penses-tu que je veuille être roi ? Si jamais Robert ne devait jamais avoir d'enfants légitimes ?

 _Non, vous ne voulez pas_ , était la réponse que vint immédiatement à l'esprit de Jon. Stannis semblait satisfait d'être Seigneur de Peyredragon, le maître incontesté de son domaine. Il savait comment tenir ses affaires en ordre et avait toujours le temps de faire naviguer ses bateaux, de passer du temps avec sa fille, et se détendre un peu le soir en compagnie des gens auxquels il se fiait.

 _Et moi_ _._ _Il a pris le temps de m'enseigner._

Être roi forcerait plus de responsabilités sur les épaules de Stannis, ce qu'il pourrait certainement gérer, mais la Cour était une autre histoire. S'il pouvait à peine supporter un festin à Winterfell, Jon doutait que Stannis pût souffrir le cérémonial qu'on attendait d'un roi. Et tous ceux qui demandaient des faveurs et complotaient pour voler une plus grande part de pouvoir – il ne pouvait imaginer Stannis désirant cela. Mais la puissance qui venait avec l'état de roi… Père disait toujours que le pouvoir changeait un homme. Stannis pouvait réécrire les lois qu'il trouvait injustes et purger la Cour de ses serpents indignes de confiance, et qui s'opposerait à lui tant qu'il n'était ni Maegor le Cruel ou Aerys le Roi Fou ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mon seigneur, dit Jon en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Bonne réponse. Je n'ai aucun désir d'être roi, pas plus que la gloire. Le Trône de Fer n'est pas un siège confortable et un homme ne peut jamais s'y trouver à l'aise là-dessus. Mais si quelque événement infortuné devait abattre Robert, je prendrais la couronne par devoir. Le devoir prend toujours le pas sur les désirs.

\- Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?

Stannis croisa son regard et le soutint, bleu contre gris.

\- Ton opinion compte à mes yeux. Des temps pénibles nous attendant, et je ne voudrais pas que tu me crois un seigneur mesquin et avide de pouvoir qui ne se soucie des titres que pour les titres eux-mêmes. Certains diront que j'ai inventé cette histoire d'inceste pour justifier une rébellion.

\- Je ne penserais jamais une telle chose de vous. Bien que je croie vraiment que vous vous souciez de la justice pour elle-même.

La bouche de Stannis tressaillit, bien qu'il ne rompît pas le contact visuel.

\- Toute aide que je peux vous fournir est à vous, mon seigneur.

D'autres paroles étaient inutiles après cela, et tous deux restèrent simplement assis en silence à regarder le soleil se coucher.

Renly était ravi de recevoir Stannis à Accalmie. Du moins c'était ce qu'écrivait son maistre. Il faisait encore une chaleur étouffante dans Port-Réal, aussi le Maître des Lois et Seigneur d'Accalmie avait jugé bon de se retirer dans les Terres de l'Orage avec ses chevaliers et ses suivants sur ses talons pour avoir un bon d'air frais et de bonnes chasses. Stannis leva les yeux au plafond en lisant le reste de la lettre. Stannis se demanda comment Renly réagirait aux nouvelles de l'inceste. Il était plus difficile à prédire que Robert et prenait les choses encore moins sérieusement. Le croirait-il ? Accepterait-il d'appeler ses bannières si l'occasion se présentait ? Si oui, alors Renly voudrait certainement impliquer les Tyrell, en leur promettant quelque chose d'extravagant.

 _Que ce soit tout sauf la place de Dame d'Accalmie._

Cela énervait Stannis à un point inimaginable de voir son petit frère s'afficher avec la famille même qui avait fait de son mieux pour le faire mourir de faim. Cependant, tant qu'il n'aurait pas à partager le pain avec Mace Tyrell, leurs épées pourraient s'avérer utiles. Les préparatifs pour le voyage furent rapides et simples à effectuer. Stannis n'allait pas prendre la Fureur, car le navire était trop grand et mal adapté à la côte rocheuse des Terres de l'Orage. Particulièrement la Baie des Naufrage. Son épouse et sa fille resteraient sur Peyredragon avec Ser Davos, car si quoi que ce fût devait lui arriver, il souhaitait que sa famille restât sous la surveillance de quelqu'un en qui il avait foi. Et ce n'était pas le châtelain de Peyredragon, Ser Axell Florent. Selyse ne voyait rien d'inhabituel à ce qui se passait. Elle restait souvent sur Peyredragon quand Stannis voyageait jusqu'à Port-Réal. Stannis avait décidé de ne pas dire à Selyse la vérité concernant les enfants royaux pour le moment. Ce serait comme d'en parler à une étrangère, en dépit du fait qu'elle avait été son épouse pendant près de douze ans. Il ne voulait pas non plus particulièrement lui parler, exceptés ses meilleurs vœux pour le voyage. Selyse avait d'autres idées, cependant. Une quinzaine avant que Stannis ne fît voile, elle lui rendit une visite, le soir, dans ses quartiers.

\- Vous devriez emmener Shireen avec vous à Accalmie.

\- Pas cette fois. _Je veux qu'elle soit en sûreté ici._ Elle aura beaucoup d'autres occasions à l'avenir.

\- Vous devriez commencer à l'emmener visiter vos bannerets, et la prochaine fois que vous voyagerez jusqu'à la Forteresse Rouge elle devrait vous accompagner. Elle a vu dix années et est assez âgée pour commencer à apprendre vos devoirs en tant que Seigneur de Peyredragon. Pas seulement Jon Snow.

Stannis allait approuver l'estimation que son épouse faisait de Shireen, mais ses derniers mots et la façon amère dont elle les avait dits l'arrêtèrent en route.

\- Qu'est-ce que Jon a à voir là-dedans ?

\- Vous appréciez de lui parler.

\- Et donc ? répondit Stannis, perplexe. Qu'est-ce que cela prouve ?

\- Vous parlez longuement avec Maistre Cressen et Ser Davos. Aux autres vous ne parlez pas plus que nécessaire.

\- Comment suis-je censé l'instruire des devoirs d'un seigneur, de la politique dans le Sud et de tout le reste ?

\- Ce n'est qu'un bâtard. A quoi lui sert-il de savoir comment un seigneur conduit ses affaires ?

Stannis plissa les yeux.

\- Nous avons déjà traité de ce sujet, Selyse. Le père de Jon est l'homme le plus puissant du Nord, et son frère le sera ensuite. Il pourrait recevoir un manoir quelque part, conseiller son frère, ou devenir Lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit s'il décide de prendre le noir. Il est d'une grande utilité pour lui de savoir comment fonctionne le monde hors de Winterfell. Par ailleurs, il apprend vite et réfléchit aussi bien qu'il combat. Mon cher frère Renly ne peut faire ni l'un ni l'autre, et pourtant il est Seigneur Suzerain des Terres de l'Orage, avec un siège au Conseil Restreint du roi.

\- Il n'est pas votre fils.

Stannis se figea et agrippa les bras de son siège.

\- Je le sais bien.

\- Parfois je pense que vous l'oubliez.

\- Il ne me ressemble absolument pas.

\- Peut-être. Mais Jon Snow vous est similaire de plus de façons que vous ne voulez l'admettre. Il est sérieux, réservé, et dévoué et loyal jusqu'à l'excès. Il déteste le lot qu'il a reçu dans la vie, non qu'il doive s'attendre à plus de générosité eu égard à sa position. Il a même autant de foi dans les Sept que vous.

Selyse marqua une pause, regardant par la fenêtre avant de poursuivre.

\- Vous vous voyez en lui. N'avez-vous pas toujours désiré un fils tel que lui ?

Stannis grinça des dents.

\- Vous pensez que j'aurais dû agir différemment avec lui. ? Jon Arryn a enseigné à peu près la même chose à Robert, sachant qu'il serait un jour Seigneur d'Accalmie – non que Robert ait pris la moindre leçon non militaire au sérieux. Je n'aurais pas traité le fils de Lord Arryn autrement s'il était venu faire son éducation ici comme prévu.

\- Vraiment ? Robert Arryn est petit pour son âge et s'accroche à sa mère comme un nouveau-né. Sans parler de ses crises et de ses convulsions constantes.

 _Elle a raison_ , admit Stannis. _Si_ _Robert Arryn_ _ne cessait pas d'être un enfant, je n'aurais aucune_ _patience_ _avec lui. Comme_ _Renly._ _C'était un garçon adorable, mais je n'ai aucune patience ni_ _respect_ _pour l'homme qu'il est devenu._

\- J'ai essayé, vous savez. Essayé si dur de vous donner un fils.

Les paroles de son épouse le prirent par surprise, plus encore que celles au sujet de Jon.

\- Je le sais.

\- J'ai échoué à accomplir mes devoirs d'épouse.

\- La faute m'incombe tout autant qu'à vous. Nous avons Shireen, au moins. Vous ne m'avez pas fait défaut sur ce point.

Selyse n'avait rien à répondre à cela. Elle replia ses mains sur ses genoux. Stannis soupira et grinça de nouveau des dents, mais pas par colère.

\- Faire notre… devoir dans le lit conjugal n'a jamais été plaisant, et aucun de nous n'y a jamais eu d'agrément.

Selyse ouvrit la bouche. Une part de Stannis était assez intéressée d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire, de savoir quelles politesses vides de sens elle choisirait cette fois. Mais une autre, plus rationnelle, était fatiguée des mensonges qu'ils avaient dits et des masques qu'ils avaient porté tout au long de leur mariage.

\- Et si vous dites le contraire, je saurai que c'est un mensonge.

Selyse ferma la bouche, le dévisageant d'un regard dur rempli d'émotions que Stannis n'aurait pu nommer. Elle ne dit rien, comme prévu. Il se détourna d'elle et se passa la main sur les yeux. Le silence qui suivit était assourdissant, et Stannis n'aurait pu dire combien de temps avait passé avant que Selyse ne se levât pour partir.

 _J'aimerais que les choses soient différentes, vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et il est inutile de le prétendre._

\- Je prends congé, mon seigneur.

\- Ne dites plus jamais ce genre de choses au sujet de Jon Snow. Shireen est ma fille et mon héritière, et rien ne changera jamais cela.

Elle opina.

\- Bonne nuit, ma dame.

* * *

Notes de l'auteur :

1\. _A quel point un livre peut-il être dangereux_ _?_ Je recommande hautement le film avec Sean Connery Le Nom de la Rose, une affaire de meurtre dans un monastère médiéval. Il implique entre autres choses une bibliothèque des plus dangereuses et un livre qui semble tuer tous ceux qui le lisent. Le roman d'Umberto Eco est sorti le premier, mais malheureusement l'énigme n'a que le second rôle par rapport à des débats politiques et religieux incroyablement secs.

2\. _Lord_ _Untel, fils de_ _Lord_ _et D_ _ame_ _Tels Autres, marié à Dame Unetelle de la Maison Truc, engendra un fils Machin et une fille Chose… Pas très différent de bien des poèmes épiques célèbres de Valyria._ A l'école j'ai eu le plaisir de lire certains grands poèmes épiques occidentaux comme l'Illiade et l'Odyssée ainsi que l'Énéide. Cependant, bien des scènes de batailles, de festins et d'introduction se lisaient plutôt comme un alignement de noms et de lignées, ce qui devenait assez barbant. Je suis sûr que Westeros doit avoir des œuvres littéraires du même ordre…

3\. _"Lord Stannis,"_ _demanda_ _[Catelyn], "_ _si vous saviez que la reine était coupable de crimes si monstrueux, pourquoi avez-vous gardé le silence ?_ _"_ " _Je n'ai pas gardé le silence", déclara Stannis. "J'ai présenté mes soupçons à Jon Arryn… La considération que mon frère avait pour moi n'a jamais été rien plus qu'un devoir… De ma part, de telles accusations auraient paru malséantes et vouées à mon seul bénéfice, un moyen de me placer en premier dans l'ordre de succession. Je croyais que Robert serait plus disposé à écouter les charges si elles venaient de Lord Arryn, qu'il aimait."_ A Clash of Kings Catelyn III

Nous avons donc là directement énoncée par Stannis la raison pour laquelle il n'a pas parlé directement à Robert de l'inceste entre Cersei et Jaime. Une partie de sa réponse est logique - Stannis voulait des preuves et le soutien d'un autre homme de pouvoir avant de déclarer qu'il était désormais l'héritier légitime. Mais après la disparition de Jon Arryn, pourquoi ne rien dire à Ned ? Ou Renly ? Ou Robert, bon sang ? A part des raisons narratives pour tenir Stannis à l'écart de l'histoire jusqu'à ACOK, j'ai toujours pensé que Stannis ne pouvait dépasser les sentiments personnels complexes qu'il a envers ces hommes, et il n'avait personne à ses côtés pour le pousser à faire quelque chose. Si Davos avait su pour l'inceste durant AGOT, il aurait pu être trop poli pour tenter de forcer Stannis à agir,mais j'imagine que Jon n'aurait pas de telles réserves car il n'est pas coincé dans le désastre que forment Robert/Renly/Stannis/Ned et peut voir les choses d'une perspective extérieure.


	5. Accalmie

Même sans servir la Garde de Nuit, Jon Snow a droit à des voyages bien agités. Il y a pas mal d'orage dans l'air, nous faisons connaissance avec Renly, et Stannis complote comme il prépare ses batailles : avec soin.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Accalmie**

Stannis attendait impatiemment le voyage à Accalmie. Au moins autant que Jon pouvait en juger, car il ne surprenait pas Stannis à froncer les sourcils ou grincer des dents alors que le Cerf Marin était chargé et dégagé des quais de Peyredragon. La Fureur était amarrée dans un autre secteur de l'île car Stannis avait décidé qu'un si grand navire n'était pas nécessaire pour ce voyage relativement court. Et de plus, il n'y avait ni bannerets ni seigneurs pirates qu'il dût impressionner. Dame Selyse et Shireen étaient venues sur les quais pour faire leurs adieux. La bouche de Selyse était pincée en une ligne âpre, assez semblable à celle de son mari tandis qu'ils se saluaient. Si leurs hochements de tête semblaient plus raides que d'habitude, eh bien, ce n'était pas à Jon de demander pourquoi. Shireen, cependant, courut vers lui et le serra étroitement contre elle avant d'entourer Fantôme de ses bras d'une façon similaire.

\- Alors qui vous manquera le plus, Fantôme ou moi ?

\- Fantôme, bien sûr. Jon prétendit être blessé.

\- Vous me navrez, ma dame.

Shireen sourit et glissa une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille.

\- Fantôme fait toujours ce que je lui dis et il est toujours disponible pour jouer. Père n'a jamais besoin de lui.

\- On n'y peut rien, dit Jon, sérieusement cette fois.

Il tendit la main avec hésitation et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, comme il le faisait toujours avec Arya. Jon fut récompensé par un sourire encore plus large qu'avant. Du coin de l'œil, Jon vit Stannis observer tout l'échange. Quand il se retourna pour mieux le regarder, Stannis avait déjà détourné les yeux, une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage.

Le Cerf Marin avait presque laissé Tarth sur l'horizon quand les nuages s'avancèrent et masquèrent le soleil. Dale Mervault, que Stannis avait choisir pour commander le navire durant le voyage, l'approcha.

\- Nous avons une tempête en vue, mon seigneur.

\- Nous sommes dans les Terres de l'Orage. Cela n'a rien d'anormal.

\- Oui, mais les vents se renforcent. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que la mer ne soit plus navigable. Je suggère que nous cherchions refuge à la Vesprée pour y laisser passer la tempête. Tarth a un bon port, et nous pouvons y arriver assez vite.

\- Et si nous continuons, nous pourrons atteindre Accalmie à la tombée du jour, est-ce correct ? demanda Stannis.

\- Oui, mon seigneur, mais le risque... insista Dale.

\- Pensez-vous que la tempête frappera quand nous serons dans la Baie des Naufrages ?

\- C'est dur à dire. Les tempêtes ne sont pas courantes là-bas durant l'été.

 _Correct. Elles sont plus communes durant l'hiver. Quand la Ventfière s'est écrasée sur les rochers, des blocs de glace se sont échoués sur le rivage avec les corps._

Et Bariol, le pauvre fou qui avait été l'unique survivant. Maistre Cressen avait tenté d'empêcher Stannis et Robert de voir les corps de leurs parents, mais Robert avait été intraitable, rugissant que c'était son droit en tant que nouveau Seigneur d'Accalmie. Pour une fois, Stannis avait été d'accord avec Robert, bien qu'il eût donné n'importe quoi pour effacer les images de ces jours de son esprit.

\- Mon seigneur ?

Stannis réalisa que Dale le regardait, dans l'attente. Il nota que Jon et son loup géant se tenaient près de la proue.

\- Nous continuerons donc. Je vous remercie pour m'avoir fait part de vos préoccupations, capitaine.

 _L'hiver peut arriver, mais il n'est pas encore là._

Il fallut à Jon faire des efforts considérables pour rester debout sur le pont du Cerf Marin. Cette fois il y avait des raisons légitimes à blâmer pour ses ratés, plutôt que son inaptitude globale en toutes opérations de navigation, comparé à des marins expérimentés comme Ser Davos ou Stannis. Particulièrement Stannis. La mer était devenue épouvantable, et c'était un miracle que le navire fût toujours droit après toutes les fois où il avait été roulé par les vagues. La pluie tombait depuis des heures, mais le vent et les vagues avaient vraiment empiré quand le navire était entré dans la Baie des Naufrages. Jon trébucha quand une grosse vague bouscula le navire, enfonçant sa main droite dans la fourrure de Fantôme pour éviter d'aller boire la tasse. Quand il retrouva son équilibre, il remarqua Stannis debout à côté de lui, le dos droit et les main sur sa ceinture comme s'il était en sûreté sur la terre ferme. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur un point distant.

\- Le voilà. Sur les falaises de la Pointe de Durran.

Jon suivit le regard de Stannis. Il y avait des falaises devant, et quelque chose de sombre au sommet, mais à cause de la faible lumière il ne pouvait en distinguer beaucoup plus.

\- Accalmie ?

\- Oui. L'un des plus grands châteaux de tout Westeros, prétendument créé par Brandon le Bâtisseur lui-même. Je ne le crois pas vraiment, car le château ne ressemble en rien à Winterfell. Cependant, Accalmie n'est jamais tombé ni devant la tempête ni par siège. Nous y serons très bientôt.

Il y avait de la nostalgie dans la voix de Stannis, quelque chose que Jon n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Le Cerf Marin lurch soudain, suivi d'un cri de Dale Mervault de "Restez à l'écart de ces rochers ! Stannis s'éloigna, criant ses propres ordres pour la manœuvre dans cette baie pleine de pièges et pour se diriger vers la grotte sous le château. Le temps empira très vite. La foudre commença à frapper, et moins d'une seconde s'écoulait entre chaque éclair et le rugissement conséquent du tonnerre. Ils illuminaient la plage et les rochers aigus éparpillés autour. Ils éclairaient aussi Accalmie, donnant à Jon son premier aperçu de l'endroit. Les pierres étaient aussi sombres que celles qui constituaient Peyredragon, mais là où Peyredragon avait ses dragons de basalte, Accalmie n'avait rien d'autre que des murs lisses et circulaires. La fourrure de Fantôme se dressait à cause de la foudre, en dépit de la pluie. Soudain, le monde vira au blanc et un craquement assourdissant dégringola des nuages d'orage au-dessus d'eux - un éclair avait frappé le mât principal du Cerf Marin, l'enveloppant momentanément de feu ivoire. Tout aussi vite, la lumière s'évanouit et fut remplacée par le son d'une centaine de haches attaquant toutes le mât en même temps. Jon regarda la base se fendiller et éclater, partagé entre la stupeur et l'horreur, figé à l'arrière du pont. Des cris paniqués s'élevèrent en tous sens alors que Jon se mettait à chercher Stannis. Le Seigneur de Peyredragon était du côté tribord du pont, son visage sévère momentanément remplacé par une expression de pure terreur. Une vague brutale s'écrasa contre le navire sur la gauche et Jon sut ce qui allait arriver une demi-seconde avant que cela ne se produisît.

\- STANNIS !

Jon hurla aussi fort qu'il le put, espérant au-delà de toute raison que sa voix pourrait porter par-dessus le vacarme de la tempête et le reste de l'équipage. Le regard de Stannis croisa celui de Jon pendant un instant…juste avant que le mât ne s'abattit, s'écrasant à travers le premier niveau du pont, la toile défaite des voiles volant partout. Des hommes pataugeaient dans l'eau, et il y avait tant de cris que Jon y devint rapidement sourd tandis que ses yeux cherchaient à toute allure une personne qui s'était trouvée directement sur la trajectoire du mât… Stannis n'était nulle part en vue, ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Dale Mervault tentait de ramener de l'ordre dans le chaos, ce qui incluait de vérifier rapidement si le navire embarquait de l'eau et s'il pouvait atteindre le quai dans la caverne à temps. Le capitaine ayant d'autres choses en tête que la localisation d'un seul homme, Jon prit une décision si impulsive et imprudente qu'il n'en fut pas conscient avant de sauter par-dessus le bastingage fracassé dans l'eau de la Baie des Naufrages. Tout ce qu'il avait appris ou qu'on lui avait dit au sujet de la nage déserta immédiatement l'esprit de Jon une fois qu'il refit surface. Il pouvait tout juste garder la tête hors de l'eau, la pluie s'abattant sur lui et les vagues le frappant de tous côtés. L'eau était glacée par-dessus le marché, et le sel lui brûlait les yeux. Un autre plongeon juste à côté de Jon lui signala la présence de Fantôme.

\- Fantôme ! cria désespérément Jon, avalant par inadvertance un paquet d'eau de mer. Aide-moi à le trouver !

Le loup géant n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui répétât, se déplaçant entre les vagues comme une sorte de monstre marin. L'ouïe de Jon s'affûta soudain, et son odorat s'amplifia. Il se débattit dans l'eau, tâchant de rester près de Fantôme et priant pour trouver sa cible à temps. Des débris flottants faillirent l'assommer plus d'une fois, mais Jon serra les dents et continua à chercher. Il sentit l'odeur du sang alors que la tête de Fantôme réapparaissait au-dessus de l'eau, quelque chose serré entre ses dents. Fantôme avait trouvé Stannis.

 _Mets-nous en sûreté, Fantôme !_ pensa Jon avec affolement, n'ayant plus assez de souffle pour le dire tout fort.

En un clin d'œil, ou peut-être cela fut-il très long, Jon et son loup géant se retrouvèrent à traîner Stannis sur le bout de plage le plus proche, se dépêchant de monter au-dessus de la ligne de marée. Une fois là, Jon tomba à genoux. Un côté de la tête de Stannis était une masse ensanglantée, mais après un examen rapide la blessure n'était ni très grande ni très profonde, sauf qu'elle saignait comme les sept enfers. Les mains de Jon tremblaient hors de tout contrôle tandis qu'il cherchait un pouls – qu'il trouva, mais il réalisa vite que l'autre homme respirait à peine.

 _\- Rappelez-vous, les gars, si l'un de vos copains d'équipage tombe par-dessus bord et ne respire plus, il peut encore être sauvé par une action rapide et appropriée._

Les paroles de Davos étaient à présent au premier plan dans l'esprit de Jon, tout comme ses leçon sur la méthode pour sauver quelqu'un de la noyade. Maric avait taquiné Jon en disant qu'il ferait mieux de garder la tête hors de l'eau durant leurs fréquentes leçons, sinon la fille qui l'intéressait ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Cela avait semblé si drôle alors, quand Jon avait assuré à Maric qu'il y aurait quelqu'un de plus âgé et plus expérimentée dans le coin pour lui épargner cet embarras. A présent il n'avait personne d'autre. Et Fantôme ne comptait pas, vu que Fantôme faisait partie de lui. Jon tremblait toujours tandis qu'il exécutait les instructions de Davos, ignorant le vent et la pluie froide. Mais rien ne se passait.

\- Réveillez-vous, bons dieux, réveillez-vous ! répéta-t-il encore et encore, pressant sur la poitrine de Stannis avant de lui redonner de l'air.

La tête de Fantôme reposait sur ses pattes, la queue basse et une expression désolée dans ses yeux rouge sang. Stannis resta immobile, aussi figé que Bran le dernier matin que Jon avait passé à Winterfell.

\- Non, murmura Jon d'une voix étranglée.

Il ne savait quoi faire d'autre, quelles autres mesures il pouvait prendre, quel autre moyen de... Avec un sursaut, Stannis émit une toux hachée, se mettant à genoux et recrachant de l'eau de mer. Des gémissements et des noms d'oiseaux s'y mêlaient. Le souffle court lui aussi, Jon retomba sur le sable, dédiant une prière de remerciement aux Anciens Dieux tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, soulagé.

Stannis toussa encore et encore, recrachant ce qui ressemblait à tout le détroit sur le sable. Dire qu'il avait mal à la tête aurait été un sacré euphémisme, car le tambour dans son crâne était incessant et Refusait. De. S'arrêter. Il se leva lentement, se demandant où dans les sept enfers il se trouvait. La dernière chose qu'il se rappelait était un éclair tombant du ciel, suivi de nombreux cris qui résonnaient toujours à ses oreilles. Sa vision se brouilla soudain et il serait sûrement tombé par terre suite à son malaise si quelqu'un n'avait pas serré ses bras autour de lui, le nez calé dans le creux de son cou.

\- Stannis... vous êtes en vie... je croyais que quand la foudre et le mât...

Stannis reconnut immédiatement la voix de Jon, essoufflée, désespérée.

\- Avec les vagues... vous respiriez à peine... avec tout ce sang... et sans Fantôme...

Stannis retourna l'accolade, s'accrochant aussi étroitement à Jon que Jon s'accrochait à lui. La respiration du garçon était aléatoire et sortait en hoquets, presque comme s'il...

 _Il est épuisé. Il est trop âgé_ _pour faire quelque chose d'aussi idiot que pleurer_ _._

Stannis posa une main à l'arrière de la tête de Jon, se stabilisant. Il parcourut la baie du regard, ne voyant aucun signe de son navire et plus important, n'entendant aucun cri.

 _Ils doivent avoir atteint les quais d'Accalmie à présent, et il semble que_ _Dale Mervault_ _peut garder la tête froide en cas de crise, autant que son père._ La pluie tombait toujours et Stannis sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche. _Voilà qui explique la migraine géante._

Les blessures à la tête saignaient toujours abondamment et trop d'entre elles étaient fatales, mais puisqu'il avait toujours l'usage de tous ses sens, Stannis pensait que le pire était passé. Jon tremblait toujours entre ses bras, et Stannis commença à déduire ce qui avait dû se passer pour mettre le jeune homme dans un tel était. Baissant les yeux, il vit aussi le museau blanc du loup géant pressé contre sa hanche, ses oreilles couchées comme si lui aussi déplorait quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

\- Je suis là, Jon, croassa Stannis. Je suis toujours là.

Renly ressemblait à ce que le roi Robert avait dû être quinze ans plus tôt - grand et mince avec des cheveux noirs coupés court. Il était vêtue de soieries et de velours bordés de drap d'or. Le tissage de l'étoffe était si élaboré que Jon se sentait comme le dernier des roturiers avec son justaucorps de cuir tout simple et ses chausses de laine. Même son manteau gris et blanc, le meilleur vêtement qu'il possédât, semblait misérable en comparaison. Sans mentionner le fait qu'il était complètement trempé.

\- Au nom des dieux, qu'est-il arrivé dehors ? Stannis, on dirait que quelqu'un t'a mis un coup de hache sur la tête sans réussir à te tuer, et ton...

Renly regarda curieusement Jon.

\- Il te faut de meilleurs informateurs, Renly, ou tu saurais que mon navire est presque en miettes, mais que mon équipage est au complet, dit sèchement Stannis.

Il était revenu à son attitude habituelle, et Jon se demanda si Stannis reconsidérerait jamais ce qui était arrivé sur la plage, avec quiconque. Lui-même inclus.

\- Voici Jon Snow, le fils d'Eddard Stark. Mon écuyer.

\- J'allais dire que ton écuyer avait l'air d'un rat mouillé, mais loup géant mouillé est plus approprié.

\- Nous avons aussi un loup géant trempé.

Fantôme choisit ce moment pour essorer sa fourrure, expédiant des gouttes d'eau partout. Renly recula d'un pas, les yeux tout ronds.

\- Autant j'apprécierais d'échanger des amabilités avec toi, je ne suis pas en état de le faire. Je vais me retirer dans ma chambre et te verrai plus tard.

\- Mon maistre s'occupera donc de toi.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un maistre. Je respire encore, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Malheureusement oui. Mais je dois jouer l'hôte aimable, car Robert ne me pardonnerait jamais si tu devais te vider de ton sang dans les sûrs confines d'Accalmie. Et de rien ! appela Renly alors que Stannis passait devant lui.

\- Pour quoi ? répondit Stannis.

\- Pour avoir fait préparer ton appartement ici, bien sûr ! Et pour y avoir fait envoyer du vin chaud, car cela te fera sûrement du bien.

De plus d'une façon. Stannis ouvrit la bouche pour objecter, mais Jon intervint, s'inclinant bien bas.

\- Je vous remercie, Lord Renly. Je suis navré pour cette présentation écourtée, mais beaucoup de gens ont failli se noyer lorsque la foudre a frappé le mât. Le vin chaud est fort bienvenu.

Stannis lui jeta un regard noir, que Jon lui rendit sans traîner. Renly les considéra alternativement et haussa les sourcils, une expression intéressée sur le visage.

\- Excuses acceptées, Jon. J'ai hâte de mieux faire ta connaissance demain, et n'hésite pas à faire appel à mes serviteurs si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

\- Des vêtements secs et des cheminées allumées seraient fort appréciés.

Stannis rejoignit sa chambre, la même qu'il avait occupée enfant. Elle avait des fenêtres donnant sur la mer, et le son toujours présent des vagues s'écrasant contre les rochers en contrebas l'avait toujours calmé. L'endroit était préparé comme Renly l'avait promis et une carafe de vin était posée sur un plateau avec des gobelets et une miche de pain. Stannis n'avait pas vraiment faim, aussi il marcha jusqu'à l'une des fenêtres et posa les mains sur la pierre. Jon et son loup ne le suivirent que lorsque Stannis désigna l'une des chaises, que le garçon prit avec gratitude après avoir suspendu son manteau dégoulinant devant le feu tout juste allumé. L'épuisement se lisait clairement sur son visage.

\- Ta politesse est gâchée avec Renly. Prête-toi à son jeu et il te marchera dessus, comme je l'ai vu faire toute sa vie.

\- D'inoffensives politesses valent mieux que des insultes mordantes, contra Jon, soupirant et repoussant ses cheveux sombre de devant ses yeux. Je ne suis pas son frère ni son ami proche, aussi faire une bonne première impression est vital. Particulièrement quand on s'appelle Snow.

 _Se soucie-t-il toujours de son nom ? Je lui ai dit je ne sais combien de fois que cela n'importait pas. De plus, je me méfie de ceux qui me flattent ouvertement sans raison apparente._

Comme s'il devinait les pensées de Stannis, Jon dit doucement :

\- Tout le monde n'est pas comme vous.

Les bûches craquaient dans l'âtre.

\- Reste.

\- Hein ?

 _Davos saurait implicitement pourquoi je demande, et il exigerait rarement une explication. Si je ne veux pas être seul, je veux au moins être en compagnie de ceux à qui je me fie._

Stannis repensa à la plage. Shireen avait jusque-là été la seule personne à l'avoir ainsi serré dans ses bras, depuis que ses parents étaient partis pour ce voyage fatidique… Sa vision vacilla et le martèlement revint se loger dans sa tête.

\- Au cas je sois ivre et fasse quelque chose de stupide.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le boire.

\- Le maistre me le fera avaler de force de toute façon quand il s'occupera de ma tête. Si la blessure a l'air aussi mauvaise que je la sens...

\- Oui. Renly n'exagérait pas.

\- Alors j'aurai la migraine demain à la fois à cause de la blessure et du vin.

\- Eh bien, la vie est cruelle, dit Jon, le visage de marbre.

Il n'y avait pas chez lui le moindre début de sourire, ne laissant à Stannis aucun doute sur son sérieux.

\- Oui, Jon Snow, elle l'est. Mais c'est certainement mieux que l'alternative, n'est-ce pas ?

Stannis et Renly restèrent enfermés à discuter durant tout le lendemain, et le seraient sûrement pour beaucoup d'autres jours encore. Jon savait exactement de quoi ils parlaient, mais pas le reste d'Accalmie. Cela perturbait Ser Loras Tyrell, que Renly avait chargé de faire visiter le château à Jon. Tandis que Jon admirait l'ouvrage d'art et les tapisseries de cerfs combattant, il en apprit beaucoup sur Haut-Jardin, sa beauté, ses immenses jardins de roses, ses bals masqués et ses tournois renommés. Haut-Jardin était un endroit merveilleux pour passer l'été, apparemment, et même en hiver ce n'était pas si morne qu'Accalmie !

 _Si vous pensez qu'Accalmie est morne, ser, que penseriez-vous de_ _Winterfell ?_

Jon prit poliment congé de Ser Loras après avoir visité l'armurerie, s'échappant vers les quais où Dale Mervault et son équipage estimaient les coûteux dommages causés au Cerf Marin. Renly avait une expression joviale au repas du soir, un contraste saisissant avec les mines sombres que Ser Davos et Maistre Cressen avaient affichées quand Stannis leur avait révélé la même vérité. En fait, le jeune Seigneur d'Accalmie était de si bonne humeur qu'il ne remarqua pas Stannis qui se renfrognait à chaque service que l'on apportait et ne touchait pas à verre de doux vin d'été posé devant lui. Stannis ne se soucia pas non plus de s'excuser alors qu'il quittait la table avant que le pudding ne fût servi. Renly haussa simplement les épaules, pressant Jon de rester et de prendre un autre verre de vin.

\- Tu n'es pas à Peyredragon, garçon, et je ne te punirai pas pour avoir pris un verre. Dis-moi, en plus des catins, mon frère a-t-il tenté d'interdire les sourires sur son île ?

\- Non, mon seigneur, dit Jon, ahuri, alors que Renly et Ser Loras se détournaient en partageant un rire.

Il décida qu'il en avait lui aussi fini avec le souper, même si en se levant Jon dit à Renly qu'il devait s'occuper de son loup. Fantôme dormait comme une souche près d'une cheminée, mais ce petit détail n'avait pas à être partagé. Jon trouva Stannis au sommet de la plus haute tour d'Accalmie, les mains derrière le dos. Comme prévu, il regardait la mer, une expression distante fixée sur ses traits. Il ne bougea pas quand Jon approcha, excepté un léger hochement de tête. La vue était spectaculaire depuis cette partie du château, et la mer semblait s'étirer sans fin. Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps, laissant place à la lune, mais Jon prédit que son lever serait certainement une vue appréciable. Stannis prit enfin la parole et sa voix était pleine d'amertume et d'incrédulité.

\- Renly a pris mes révélations sur les enfants royaux sans sourciller. Il a même battu des mains comme un enfant à un moment, si je me souviens bien. Renly complote pour remplacer Cersei en tant que reine par la fille de Mace Tyrell depuis un moment déjà, ce qui est dérangeant en soi, mais il a à peine écouté les preuves que j'ai si soigneusement rassemblées dans sa hâte de commencer à planifier une guerre ! Comment pense-t-il qu'une reine Tyrell l'aiderait…

Stannis continua à lister ses griefs contre Renly.

\- Au moins Lord Renly vous croit. Il avait l'air content ce soir, dit finalement Jon, une fois que Stannis eut fait silence.

\- Bien sûr qu'il est content. Il pourrait réussir à combattre dans une vraie bataille !

\- Vous dites cela comme si c'était une mauvaise chose.

\- Seuls les hommes qui n'ont jamais vu la guerre la recherchent activement, mon frère Robert excepté. Les chansons parlent toujours du glorieux chevalier abattant son maléfique ennemi, mais elles ne font jamais mention du carnage sur un champ de bataille, les hurlements des hommes qui meurent et appellent leurs mères, ou l'impression qu'on ressent à crever lentement de faim dans un château assiégé.

Jon fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous êtes un commandant réputé.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Mon père disait que la Rébellion Greyjoy aurait été une défaite pour nous si vous n'aviez pas détruit la flotte de Victarion Greyjoy à Belle-Isle.

La frustration de Stannis parut refluer.

\- Il a raison, même si malheureusement l'histoire ne s'en souviendra pas ainsi. Robert attaquant Pyke en force sera la seule chose qui compte.

\- Je croyais que la gloire ne vous intéressait pas.

\- Je me soucie de la précision et que les hommes reçoivent ce qu'ils méritent. Ta langue insolente va t'attirer des ennuis un de ces jours.

Jon eut un sourire en coin alors que Stannis continuait à parler.

\- La guerre est un outil nécessaire. J'ai tenu Accalmie contre la puissance du Bief car c'était mon devoir de défendre mon foyer contre un ennemi qui nous aurait tous détruits. J'ai pris Peyredragon aux derniers Targaryen parce que Robert me le demandait. J'ai mené la flotte royale contre la Rébellion Greyjoy car cela était ce qu'on attendait du Maître des Navires. Le devoir…

\- Devrait toujours l'emporter sur les désirs, acheva Jon.

Stannis opina et une expression étrange traversa son visage. De la fierté ? Mais elle disparut vivement et Stannis changea bien vite de sujet.

\- Que penses-tu de Loras Tyrell ?

\- C'est un idiot. Et il me considère probablement comme un nordien solennel et inculte, en retour.

\- Oh ?

Stannis parut amusé.

\- Comment avez-vous réussi à faire une première impression si flatteuse ?

\- Ser Loras me faisait visiter le château, mais il souhaitait avant tout me montrer son armure. Je n'ai jamais vu une...

Jon chercha le mot juste.

\- … armure si _complexe_ de ma vie. Elle est plaquée d'argent et couverte de fleurs en pierres précieuses. Comment elle va le protéger pendant une bataille, aucune idée. Loras a aussi longuement parlé de joutes, et vous auriez dû voir la tête qu'il faisait quand j'ai reconnu n'avoir jamais vu de joute de ma vie.

Une quinzaine plus tard, Jon se retrouva au même endroit avec Stannis, debout à sa droite et observant la mer. Les réparations du Cerf Marin étaient presque finies en dépit de l'insistance de Renly pour que Stannis l'abandonnât et prît un autre navire pour rentrer à Peyredragon. Stannis avait renâclé à cela, mais sa réponse avait été polie – quoique débordant d'exaspération. En fait, Stannis et Renly n'avaient été que politesse durant toute la visite, ce qui n'était rien moins qu'un miracle, d'après Stannis.

\- Nous avons chacun besoin de l'autre pour que toute idée de plan puisse fonctionner, admit Stannis en grinçant des dents pour la énième fois ce jour-là. Et Robert, bien sûr, car tous les deux nous sommes d'accord pour dire que son règne et sa vie devraient être protégés à n'importe quel prix. Renly pourrait bien amener une armée plus grande que la mienne, mais je contrôle à présent la flotte royale et la seule approche de Port-Réal par la mer.

\- Avez-vous tous deux décidé ce que vous allez dire au roi ?

\- Renly a suggéré que tu parles à Robert des trahisons de Cersei.

\- Moi ? bégaya Jon, frappé de stupeur. Mais... je ne crois pas... Le roi Robert n'a certainement aucune idée même de qui je suis !

\- Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père, et Robert croira n'importe quoi de la part de son cher ami Eddard Stark.

\- C'est quand même un très mauvais plan, insista Jon.

 _Juste parce que le roi tient mon père en haute estime, il ne va pas forcément me voir de la même façon !_

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit à Renly, opina Stannis. Il a laissé tomber. Comme il se trouve, Renly fera avancer ses armées vers Port-Réal, mes navires encercleront la cité par la mer et Lord Estermont aura le contrôle du Guet Municipal. Il a remplacé le commandant corrompu Janos Slynt par son fils Ser Eldon sur ma suggestion. Alors Robert sera mis au courant. Tywin Lannister sera alors le bienvenu s'il veut combattre tout le long du chemin pour libérer ses enfants des cellules obscures de la Forteresse s'ils n'ont pas déjà été jugés et punis.

Stannis ferma les yeux et se frotta la tête. Le maistre n'avait que récemment retiré les bandages de sa blessure. Jon estimait que Stannis en garderait une vilaine cicatrice, aggravée par le fait qu'il lui restait à peine de cheveux sur la tête pour la cacher. Tout compte fait, le voyage à Accalmie avait été épuisant pour Stannis, et Jon ne pouvait saisir exactement pourquoi. Ce n'était pas les plans pour la guerre ou le quasi naufrage, ce qui laissait Renly et son attitude insouciante. Mais Renly ne pouvait être responsable de la tristesse qui semblait poindre dans les yeux de Stannis quand il faisait le tour du château et tournait le regard vers la mer.

-J'ai formé une opinion inexacte sur vous, mon seigneur.

Stannis haussa les sourcils.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez satisfait d'être le Seigneur de Peyredragon. Mais après vous avoir vu circuler dans ce château, et votre visage quand le Cerf Marin l'approchait, j'ai réalisé que j'avais tort. Vous aimez cet endroit.

\- Mon affection pour Peyredragon n'est pas évidente ?

 _Aussi évidente que votre amour pour vos frères. A moins que j'aie mal int_ _e_ _rprété des phrases comme 'tas de cailloux.'_

\- Personne ne vous embête là-bas, au moins, répondit Jon avec un haussement d'épaules.

Stannis marcha de long en large, les pans de son manteaux claquant dans le vent.

\- Peut-être. Mais être dérangé pour les besoins de ses terres et de ses gens est un sacrifice qu'un bon seigneur devrait faire volontairement. Accalmie est là où je suis né, où j'ai grandi et où j'ai toujours espéré créer mon foyer.

 _Il a toujours voulu être Seigneur d'Accalmie. Plus encore que j'ai désiré être Seigne_ _u_ _r de Winterfell._

Quand il était petit garçon, Jon avait rêvé de voir Père placer Glace entre ses mains, le déclarant un véritable Stark et le futur Seigneur de Winterfell. C'étaient des rêves pleins de honte, certainement, car tant que ses frères et sœurs vivaient, il n'avait aucun droit sur le château. Et Jon ne serait jamais homme à souhaiter la mort de ses proches pour voler leur droit légitime. Stannis, par contre, avait le droit, pourtant à cause des décisions malavisées du roi Robert, Stannis s'était vu dépouillé tout autant. Interrompant les pensées de Jon, Stannis ajouta :

\- Il est inutile de penser à ce qui aurait pu ou aurait dû arriver.

Jon retint sa langue.

 _Et concernant vos griefs à l'encontre de vos frères ? Vous y pensez assez souvent._

\- Sais-tu comment mon seigneur père et ma dame mère son morts ?

Jon considéra prudemment Stannis, se demandant où allait cette conversation. Le vent soufflait, et il pouvait sentir le sel marin.

\- Maistre Cressen m'a dit qu'ils s'étaient noyés dans la Baie des Naufrages.

\- T'as-t-il dit que leur navire s'est brisé en vue d'Accalmie ? Ou que je me tenais sur cette tour même quand le navire a coulé ? Les cris qui allaient avec ?

Jon ouvrit des yeux tout ronds sous le choc, et tout au sujet de Stannis et Accalmie se mit enfin en place. Non seulement le château était le seul endroit en Westeros où Stannis s'était jamais senti chez lui, un foyer pour lequel il avait failli mourir, mais c'était aussi là qu'il avait subi la pire tragédie de son existence. Jon n'avait jamais combattu ni vu les horreurs de la guerre, mais il ne pouvait imaginer rien de pire que d'assister à la mort de ceux qu'il aimait – et d'être incapable de l'empêcher. Stannis regardait toujours la mer, ses yeux de la même teinte que les vagues.

\- Tu m'as épargné leur sort. Je ne t'ai pas encore remercié.

\- Je faisais juste mon devoir.

\- Je n'aurais rien attendu de moins de ta part.

Là-dessus, Jon sentit soudain la main de Stannis, saisissant son épaule avec hésitation. Le bout de ses doigts serra sous la clavicule, comme s'il avait peur que Jon disparût d'un coup. Jon resta en place, tournant lentement la tête pour regarder de cette main jusqu'au visage de Stannis. Ce dernier le fixait attentivement, et Jon ne sut que faire sinon de lui offrir un sourire sincère en retour.

* * *

Notes:

1\. _La guerre doit exister, tant que nous défendons nos vies contre un destructeur qui nous dévoreraient tous_ _;_ _mais je n'aime pas l'épée luisante pour son tranchant, ni la flèche pour sa vitesse, ni le guerrier pour sa gloire. J'aime uniquement ce qu'ils défendent :_ _[Minas Tirith]_ _la cité des Hommes de_ _Númenor…._ Faramir,  le Seigneur des Anneaux : les Deux Tours, la Fenêtre sur l'Ouest

Faramir est l'un de mes personnages fictifs préférés, et la citation explique sa philosophie de la guerre, et celle de Tolkien. Faramir poursuit en disant combien il ressent la société glorifiant constamment les guerriers et l'amour de la guerre comme un signe de décadence. Bien que Stannis n'exprime jamais spécifiquement son opinion sur la guerre, je pense qu'il est correct de dire qu'il ne désire pas la bataille de la même façon que Robert. Étant un homme pratique et pragmatique, Stannis voit la nécessité de la guerre quand les voies diplomatiques ont échoué ou qu'on ne peut tout simplement pas raisonner avec l'adversaire. De même il est probablement le meilleur commandant militaire à ce stade dans la série ASoIaF. Mais je ne peux l'envisager aimant la guerre pour elle-même.

2\. _En vérité, le jeune_ _lord command_ _ant et son roi avaient plus en commun qu'aucun d'eux n'accepterait jamais de l'admettre… Les deux hommes étaient pas nature des incroyants, méfiants, soupçonneux._ _Stannis_ _avait été un fils cadet vivant dans l'ombre de son frère aîné, tout comme_ _Jon Snow,_ _né bâtard, avait toujours été éclipsé par son frère légitime, le héros abattu que les hommes appelaient le Jeune Loup._ _Les seuls dieux qu'ils vénéraient vraiment étaient l'honneur et le devoir_ _._

Melisandre, A Dance with Dragons

C'est moi qui souligne. Je mentionne cette citation ici car faire répéter à Jon la phrase de Stannis : « Le devoir devrait toujours l'emporter sur les désirs » dans cette histoire montre qu'il est capable de plus que simplement redire ces mots. Il y croit vraiment, et les actions de Jon dans ADWD montrent qu'il a internalisé une telle idée. Et combien de gens peuvent lire les pensées de Jon dans ADWD : _Un Lord Commandant n'a pas d'amis…_ sans penser aux répliques de Stannis : _Les rois n'ont pas d'amis… ?_ Autant je me méfie de Melisandre, c'est le seul personnage à point de vue qui a suffisamment interagi à la fois avec Stannis et Jon pour faire une observation assez objective de ces deux hommes. J'ai souligné sa dernière phrase car elle va tout à fait au cœur de qui ils sont, et je vois en fait Jon comme Stannis avec plus de compassion.


	6. Chevalier

Et voilà le dernier chapitre des aventures de l'écuyer Jon Snow.

Bien entendu, les choses ne vont pas s'arrêter là et notre apprenti chevalier aura bientôt l'occasion de faire encore parler de lui.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : le Chevalier de Peyredragon**

Peyredragon était exactement la même que lorsque Jon était parti. Non, c'était faux. L'île elle-même paraissait exactement identique, et le château avec ses farouches dragons de pierre était aussi sombre et menaçant que d'habitude. C'était l'atmosphère qui avait changé. Avec Ser Davos et Maistre Cressen, les gens proches et indubitablement loyaux à Stannis furent informés de la vérité regardant les enfants royaux. Tous les autres furent simplement informés qu'une menace à l'encontre du roi Robert et du royaume avait été découverte, et qu'une intervention navale allait probablement se produire avant longtemps. Les espions potentiels étaient dénichés et aucun navire ne touchant port à Peyredragon n'était autorisé à partir sans l'autorisation personnelle de Stannis. Dame Selyse passait encore plus de temps au septuaire, allumant des cierges par groupes de sept et pressant son époux de la rejoindre. Ce qu'il ne faisait jamais.

Durant la semaine où Jon était revenu, il remarqua que Stannis passait, contrairement à son habitude, beaucoup de temps dans l'armurerie à discuter avec le forgeron du château. Jon se demanda si Stannis faisait une réserve d'armes ou quelque chose de ce genre, mais quand on lui posa la question, il se contenta d'un regard dur et refusa de dire un mot. Bientôt cependant, la raison de la discrétion de Stannis devint claire. Lors d'un après-midi ordinaire, Jon se rendit dans le bureau de Stannis pour le trouver à faire les cent pas derrière sa table, les mains derrière le dos et les mâchoires serrées. Pour une raison ou une autre il avait choisi de porter son beau manteau de laine noire et de drap d'or, que Jon ne voyait que lorsque Stannis tentait d'impressionner quelqu'un de son statut. Jon fut dirigé vers sa chaise habituelle devant le bureau. Fantôme le suivit en silence.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, annonça Stannis sans préambule.

Il se baissa et plaça une épée dans son fourreau de métal noir au milieu du bureau. Le fourreau était très simple, sans aucun ornement, mais le pommeau de l'épée était une autre affaire. Un loup sculpté dans du marbre blanchi le décorait, et ses yeux étaient du même rouge que ceux de Fantôme. Jon regarda alternativement le pommeau et Fantôme puis revint à Stannis.

\- Puis-je ?

Stannis agita la main et Jon tira prudemment l'épée. Elle était exceptionnellement bien faite, plus affûtée et plus légère que le genre d'arme qu'un militaire ordinaire porterait sur lui. Elle tenait bien dans ses mains, et alors seulement Jon se rendit compte que celle-ci était une arme à une main et demie, une épée bâtarde. Jon se demanda si Stannis était conscient de l'ironie. Le connaissant, certainement.

\- Cette épée appartenait autrefois à mon père, et elle a vu bien des combats. Ce n'est pas de l'acier valyrien, mais tu aurais bien du mal à trouver de meilleur ouvrage dans tous les Sept Royaumes. La lame est étudiée pour la taille comme pour l'estoc, et bien qu'elle soit plus longue que les épées que tu es accoutumé à utiliser, tu devrais grandir assez pour t'en servir efficacement dans les prochaines années.

\- Cette épée a-t-elle un nom, mon seigneur ?

\- Fracas. C'est ainsi que l'on nomme le bruit de deux cerfs combattant avec leurs bois. Il y avait un cerf doré sur le pommeau, mais j'ai pensé qu'un loup blanc serait plus approprié pour toi. Néanmoins, c'est probablement un nom peu adapté pour une épée-loup géant.

Stannis fit une pause, dévisageant Jon de la tête aux pieds, ses yeux se posant ensuite sur Fantôme.

\- Ou un loup géant avec une épée.

\- Fracas est un bon nom. Les loups ont des dents et des griffes qui peuvent produire un tel son. Stannis parut assez satisfait de cette réponse.

\- Vous ne voudriez pas garder une telle épée pour vous-même ?

\- J'ai la mienne, comme tu le sais, forgée pour correspondre à ma taille et à mon allonge. Robert a toujours préféré combattre avec des marteaux de guerre, et Renly est attiré par des choses plus clinquantes. Des pommeaux incrustés de joyaux, des fourreaux plaqués d'or, des choses de ce genre. J'avais espéré un jour transmettre cette épée à l'un de mes fils, mais...

Stannis fit silence, considérant l'épée avec une étrange expression.

\- Une telle occasion ne s'est pas encore présentée.

 _Il me donne l'épée de son fils. Ou celle qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir donner à un fils._

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi "quoi" ? demanda sèchement Stannis.

Jon rephrasa sa question.

\- Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter une arme si splendide, mon seigneur ?

\- Tout chevalier à mon service devrait avoir une épée convenable.

Jon se figea, et ses mains se serrèrent autour du pommeau autour du pommeau tandis que Stannis poursuivait sur le même ton sec.

\- Ou tout autre outil qui correspond le mieux à ses talents, ce qui explique pourquoi Ser Davos a son propre navire.

\- Un chevalier à votre service ? Mais je ne suis pas chevalier, dit Jon, pris de court.

Stannis paraissait à présent irrité.

\- Tu es capable de t'agenouiller, n'est-ce pas ?

Jon le fixa bouche bée, une expression incrédule se répandant sur son visage.

 _Peut-être d'ici plusieurs années, quand tu auras prouvé ta valeur, Lord Stannis te fera chevalier._

Père le lui avait dit à Winterfell, et bien que Jon eût toujours espéré qu'un telle chose arrivât un jour, il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce qu'elle se produisît si vite ou avec si peu de… cérémonie.

\- Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite un tel honneur. Je n'ai jamais tué personne ni accompli de grands exploits au combat. -

Penses-tu qu'être chevalier ne concerne que les batailles et le combat ? J

on resta silencieux.

\- Le penses-tu ? insista Stannis, sa voix se durcissant.

Jon secoua la tête.

\- Tout chevalier prête serment de défendre les innocents, protéger les faibles et rester loyal à son suzerain. Verser le sang n'a pas à entrer dans l'équation, bien que cela soit souvent le cas. Offrir un tonneau d'oignons et de poisson salé à un homme affamé est tout aussi chevaleresque que de défaire l'homme qui a enlevé et violé votre fiancée. Ou peut-être aussi chevaleresque que de sauver ton seigneur de la noyade pendant une tempête.

\- Vous m'avez déjà remercié pour cela, fit remarquer Jon.

Stannis agit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

\- Un titre de chevalier est un petit paiement pour une vie. Tu es jeune et as encore bien des choses à apprendre, mais tu n'as pas hésité à agir quand c'était nécessaire. Tu m'as prouvé que tu peux réfléchir avec raison, et contrairement à d'autres jeunes chevaliers que tu as rencontrés, tu réalises qu'il y a des choses plus importantes qu'une armure élaborée. Peut-être si mes parents avaient eu ce genre d'homme à leur service le jour où la Ventfière a coulé, ils seraient encore en vie aujourd'hui.

Jon savait qu'il devait toujours être en train de dévisager bêtement Stannis, bien que pour une raison complètement différente.

 _Stannis Baratheon pense que je mérite un titre de chevalier. Pour sûr, il a aussi dit que_ _je suis jeune et inexpérimenté du même coup, mais ce n'est pas entièrement faux._

Au long de l'année écoulée il avait fait de son mieux pour se montrer dévoué et obéir à Stannis comme Père lui avait conseillé, mais en chemin Jon avait réalisé que l'opinion que Stannis avait de lui comptait tout autant. Il en était venu à apprécier les rares approbations de son seigneur tout autant que les rares félicitations de son père. Stannis était semblable à Lord Stark de bien des façons, et différent sur bien des points.

 _En incluant la façon dont il me parle. Nous savons tous deux qu'il est et sera toujours le seigneur dans cette relation, mais il me fait confiance et respecte ce que j'ai à dire, presque comme si nous étions égaux._

\- Vas-tu t'agenouiller, Jon Snow ? Ou continueras-tu à questionner mon jugement ?

Les yeux de Stannis le fixaient toujours, et Jon comprit qu'il ne pouvait donner qu'une seule réponse. Mais cette fois c'était vraiment de son propre chef. Fracas se trouvait encore entre les mains de Jon quand il se dirigea vers Stannis et plaça l'épée aux pieds de son seigneur. Fantôme trotta vers eux et s'assit devant l'épée, la tête respectueusement inclinée. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire pour Jon que de l'imiter, mettant un genou en terre et baissant la tête.

Quand Jon referma la porte derrière lui et son loup, Stannis ouvrit un message envoyé via corbeau par Robert, qui était arrivé tout frais du matin. Cela en soi-même était curieux, car d'ordinaire Robert laissait tout le travail de direction du royaume à son seigneur Main et les autres membres du Conseil restreint. Stannis brisa le sceau et parcourut la courte lettre. Elle était écrite de la main de Robert, cela était certain. Les mots Accalmie, Renly, et Ned Stark lui sautèrent immédiatement aux yeux. Donc il était au courant pour le voyage de Stannis à Accalmie, et cette affaire au sujet de Stark…

 _Est-ce que ta femme est de nouveau enceinte ? Nous en avons parlé à Winterfell._

Quand Stannis avait-il jamais évoqué des sujets si personnels avec Robert ? Et au château de Ned Stark en particulier ? Stannis se creusa la cervelle, se rappelant finalement l'inepte conversation de Robert pendant la chasse...

 _De plus, Stannis n'a pas de fils. Peut-être la présence d'un jeune homme sur son île pouilleuse lui montrera-t-elle le chemin du lit de sa femme !_

La lettre de Robert fut immédiatement écrasée entre les mains de Stannis. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il aimerait dire à Robert au sujet de la conceptions d'enfants, et Robert était mal placé pour lui faire la leçon au sujet des ses héritiers légitimes. Stannis jeta un regard sur son bureau, remarquant une pile de correspondance récente. Un parchemin scellé d'un loup géant blanc se trouvait sur le dessus, apportant les salutations toute fraîches de Stark à Jon. Il regarda alternativement cette lettre et la boule de papier dans ses mains. Avec un soupir, Stannis jeta la lettre de Robert dans la cheminée et fourra celle de Stark sous le bas de la pile.

Jon sut immédiatement ce que son premier acte en tant que chevalier, un vrai chevalier, devrait être : prévenir Shireen et lui montrer sa nouvelle épée. A Winterfell il serait allé voir Arya d'abord, avant même Robb, car il n'y avait aucune compétition avec elle. Et Arya ne faillait jamais à le faire sourire. Shireen était sur son bout de plage favori, faisant des ricochets avec des galets. Elle était devenue assez douée pour cela, et ses yeux bleus se plissaient de concentration chaque fois qu'elle faisait voler une pierre. Ses cheveux noirs étaient noués en une longue tresse bien nette, qui soulignait malheureusement les taches de peau morte et grise sur sa joue droite et son cou. Fantôme bondit vers elle, tirant l'ourlet de sa robe et exigeant son attention.

\- Tu es venu me la montrer ? demanda Shireen, ébouriffant la fourrure de Fantôme sans regarder Jon.

\- L'épée ?

\- Bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais demander d'autre ?

Shireen croisa son regard, un sourire malicieux se formant lentement sur ses lèvres.

\- Vous le saviez, l'accusa Jon.

\- Père ne te dit pas tout, Ser Jon.

 _J'en suis bien conscient. Mais la plupart du temps Stannis a le droit d'avoir ses petits secrets, tout comme moi._

Jon tira Fracas du fourreau, admirant les reflets du soleil sur la lame et la façon dont ils faisaient luire les grenats rouges des yeux du pommeau.

\- Puis-je la tenir ?

\- Je doute que vous puissiez soulever Fracas, ma dame, sans parler de la manier.

\- Puis-je essayer ?

Jon haussa les épaules, décidant de l'amuser. Dame Selyse en serait horrifiée et Stannis froncerait sans doute les sourcils, sans totalement désapprouver. Bien qu'il ne fût peut-être pas convenable pour une dame de manier des épées, la réalité de leur poids et de leur dangerosité était importante à connaître. Jon se plaça derrière Shireen et glissa Fracas entre ses mains, les positionnant sur la garde et lui indiquant comment tenir ses bras et disposer ses pieds.

\- Je suis Visenya Targaryen, avec Noire Sœur !

\- Bien, dit Jon en s'éloignant d'elle pour ramasser un long morceau de bois flotté, je suis Torrhen Stark, avec Glace !

\- Torrhen Stark a plié le genou devant Aegon Targaryen, pas Visenya. Tu devrais être Sharra Arryn, et elle ne maniait pas une épée célèbre.

Jon grogna.

\- Je pensais que votre père était le seul qui se souciait de précision historique !

\- Je descends des Targaryen. Peut-être qu'un jour j'aurai un dragon tout juste comme tu as un loup géant, et il mangera toutes les statues de dragons sur Peyredragon pour moi !

Là-dessus, Shireen tenta de manier l'épée, mais la pointe retomba dans le sable. Elle la dégagea et recommença avec le même succès. La déception apparut sur son visage, mais Shireen ne semblait pas trop perturbée tandis que Jon lui reprenait Fracas et la remettait au fourreau – bien loin de la petite fille triste qu'il avait rencontrée plus d'un an auparavant. Jon aimait penser que lui et Fantôme avaient joué quelque rôle dans sa transformation, car elle était notoirement moins timide et comptait moins sur son fou.

\- Pas une arme pour vous, ma dame, déclara Jon.

Il se demanda si Arya avait fait le moindre progrès avec Aiguille. Ses courts messages avaient fait mention de leçons de danse, mais Jon avait du mal à imaginer sa sauvage petite sœur apprécier les danses de cour autant que le faisait Sansa.

\- C'est bon, dit Shireen avec un haussement d'épaules. Resteras-tu ici ? Sur Peyredragon ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Eh bien, maintenant que tu as chevalier, tu ne préférerais pas voyager à travers Westeros et avoir des aventures ? Ou rentrer à Winterfell ?

 _Ma vie a été une belle aventure depuis que j'ai quitté Winterfell._

Pour sûr, tout n'avait pas été facile, mais Jon ne regrettait rien de ce qu'il avait fait depuis son arrivée dans le Sud. Cela lui avait fait du bien de voir le monde hors du Nord couvert de forêts, depuis la Morsure jusqu'à Peyredragon, les Terres de la Couronne et Accalmie. Et les eaux glacées de la Baie des Naufrages.

 _J'aurai toujours une place sur le Mur, si je le veux,_ pensa Jon. _Et à_ _Winterfell,_ _car j'ai le sang des_ _Stark_ _dans les veines. Mais j'ai gagné ma place avec S_ _tannis Baratheon,_ _et ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Comme il l'a dit, j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre._

Et par les dieux, Jon attendait cela avec impatience.

\- Je suis ici pour y rester, aussi longtemps que Lord Stannis voudra de moi.

Stannis perdait patience avec Davos, bien qu'il n'eût aucune raison logique de le faire. Ser Davos faisait ce qu'un loyal chevalier devrait toujours faire - dire à son seigneur la vérité sans fard, peu importait combien elle était amère. Si seulement Cersei et Jaime Lannister n'avaient pas été si complètement stupides, ils auraient épargné au royaume bien des morts inutiles. Avant que Davos n'eût commencé à lui parler, Stannis observait tranquillement Jon et Shireen depuis la fenêtre de son bureau, un verre d'eau citronnée à la main. Il pouvait toujours observer cette plage en particulier depuis ses appartements, bien qu'il ne le leur eût jamais dit. Stannis n'avait aucun regret d'avoir fait Jon chevalier, et il savait que le titre tout neuf ne monterait pas à la tête du jeune homme mais servirait plutôt à le rendre plus fort et plus astucieux.

\- Et les enfants ? Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen ? poursuivait la voix de Davos. Les jumeaux Lannister sont coupable de la plus haute trahison, mais leurs enfants ne sont pas à blâmer.

\- J'aimerais qu'ils puissent disparaître.

\- Comment ? Avec l'aide d'un Homme Sans Visage ?

Stannis soupira.

\- Je ne tomberai jamais si bas que de recruter un assassin.

Jon plaçait à présent Fracas dans les mains de Shireen, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Stannis.

\- Nous savons ce que Tywin Lannister a fait pour asseoir le règne du roi Robert. Ferez-vous de même ? demanda précisément Davos.

Stannis avait entendu l'histoire. La petite Rhaenys Targaryen avait été poignardée une bonne cinquantaine de fois, et Aegon était à peine identifiable avec son crâne broyé. Et les deux enfants du prince Rhaegar avaient été présentés à Robert par Tywin Lannister enveloppés de manteaux rouges, quoi de mieux pour cacher le sang.

 _Robert_ _m'aurait-il mieux aimé si_ _j'avais capturé Viserys et Daenerys Targaryen_ _et les lui avait présentés de la même façon ? M'aurait-il accordé Accalmie_ _?_

\- Me pensez-vous capable d'assassiner des enfants innocents, Davos ?

\- La justice absolue ne protège pas toujours les innocents.

 _Il n'a pas dit non. Qu'est-ce que cela dit à son sujet, à mon sujet ?_

Shireen avait rendu l'épée à Jon, décidant que cela n'en valait pas la peine.

 _Et cela ne devrait pas, tant qu'elle a des chevaliers loyaux qui l'entourent pour la protéger._

Davos le fixait, attendant une réponse.

\- Je sais que je devrai faire face à de telles questions dans le futur, des questions pénibles et des hommes qui ne pensent pas comme vous et moi. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Davos devina aisément ce qui distrayait Stannis. Non que cela fût difficile. Il le rejoignit à la fenêtre, et son visage se radoucit en observant Jon et Shireen. Shireen lançait des morceaux de bois flotté pour que Fantôme les rapporte, qu'il poursuivait immédiatement. Cependant, chaque fois que Jon lançait quelque chose, le loup géant restait assis et le regardait fixement.

\- Était-il sage de le faire chevalier ? Quand il n'a que seize ans ?

\- Je n'ai fait chevalier qu'un seul autre homme dans ma vie, Ser Davos. J'espère que vous pensez que c'était une sage décision.

Davos baissa le regard sur les doigts mutilés de sa main gauche, passant le pouce sur les extrémités dépourvues d'ongles.

\- Oui. Oui, en effet.

\- Je vois beaucoup de potentiel en lui, comme j'en voyais et en vois toujours en vous.

\- Ma loyauté vous appartient, mon seigneur, dit Davos sans hésitation.

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Tous les deux firent silence pendant un temps. En bas, Jon et Shireen s'étaient assis sur le sable, le loup géant fidèlement lové près de son maître. Alors que Jon tendant la main pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Shireen, quelque chose s'agita chez Stannis, un sentiment qu'il ne savait trop comment appeler ou décrire.

\- Davos, auriez-vous une mauvaise opinion de moi si je souhaitais que Jon fût... _Non, je ne souhaite pas qu'il soit mon fils. Il ne serait pas qui il est s'il n'avait été élevé dans le Nord avec Eddard Stark_ _comme_ _père, et parfois je le vois_ _comme plus qu'un fils – si cela a le moindre sens._ Enfin, avoir un fils comme Jon ?

Davos se contenta de sourire et secoua la tête, posant sa main mutilée sur l'épaule de Stannis. Beaucoup d'épreuves les attendaient, des guerres et des disputes et de la souffrance, et sûrement des trahisons qui le prendraient par surprise en dépit de sa soigneuse planification. Aussi bien, l'hiver était toujours proche. Mais pour le moment, et pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, Stannis Baratheon était satisfait.


End file.
